


Down the Rabbit Hole

by Loveandcoffeeandothersimplicities



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:52:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 35,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveandcoffeeandothersimplicities/pseuds/Loveandcoffeeandothersimplicities
Summary: Jughead and Betty had always danced a dangerous line, with reporting and one another. What happens when one pushes themselves passed the point of no return? Can the other bring them back? Bughead. I do not own the comics or show. (Uploaded from ff.net).





	1. Chapter 1

Quiet. Shy. The girl next door. All phrases that people used to describe Betty Cooper. Sure, some days those were accurate descriptions. More often than not, however, no one had a clue was simmering beneath the surface; wouldn't come close to knowing. Sighing, Betty looked out of her bedroom window, into her best friend's window. Archie Andrews, typically, was up late, talking on his phone to who Betty presumed to be Veronica Lodge, her other best friend. Knowing that those two needed some time to themselves, Betty closed her curtains, and climbed into bed. It was late, incredibly so, and Betty was tired.

As Betty laid in bed, the problem she often found herself facing late at night crept up on her. Despite the late hour, her mind was running rampant. A few short days ago, her life had changed drastically. Her father, Hal Cooper, had revealed himself to be the Black Hood that had stalked the streets of Riverdale. Despite as hard as she tried, Betty couldn't shake the words she had heard him shout at her when she went to see him. She was like him. She had the same darkness inside of her that ran through his own veins.

Betty wasn't even aware that tears had welled up in her eyes; not until they were running down cheeks, making them warm and slick. Biting back the impulse to growl, Betty wiped an aggressive hand across her cheek, willing herself to stop crying. The problem she found herself faced with was this: if her own father could do that to their town, to her mother, Mr. Andrews, Chic…. then what was to stop Betty? Sighing, she realized the answer was simple. Nothing.

Her phone ringing startled her out of her thoughts, and she glanced at it. Jughead's name flashed across her screen but she quickly sent his call to voicemail, knowing that if she answered, he'd hear the tears in her voice and want to comfort her. It wasn't his job to comfort her, not when he had the Serpents to look out for. Sighing, she turned her phone on vibrate, rolled over, and prayed sleep wouldn't elude her too much longer.

XXX

It was the doorbell ringing that woke Betty. Her mom had left a few days ago, to go meet someone Polly wanted her to meet. They had been corresponding with one another intermittently, but, for the most part, Betty hadn't heard from her. Heart in her throat, Betty laid as still as statue as the bell rang again. She wasn't ready to face the reporters or protestors outside of her house. Not now. Not ever again. Just as she was debating what to do, her phone buzzed with a text.

Betts, it's just me. Please let me in. I'm not going anywhere -Jughead;

Fingers digging painfully into her palm, Betty read the text several times, thinking. She felt the pain in her palm and relished in it. When things became too difficult, or too much to bear, Betty needed something to ground herself with. Chic had said he experienced the same darkness, but it was nothing like Betty's. Chic was a liar; an imposter. He took her brother away from her before she ever got the chance to meet him. She would never forgive him for that. Her phone buzzed again.

Elizabeth Cooper, if you do not let me in right now, I'll scale your house and come in through the window. Sure the paparazzi outside would love that. -Jughead;

Rolling her eyes a little, Betty pushed the covers off her and swung her legs out of her bed. Pushing herself to her feet, she made her way through her quiet house. When she reached the front door, she opened it softly, peering through the crack she created.

"Juggie," Betty whispered.

"Oh, Betts," Jughead murmured. "Let me inside."

Standing still for a moment longer, Betty eventually opened the door further, granting him entrance into her home. She heard the shouts from the protestors, the feverish clicking of the cameras, but all of that fell away as she shut the door quickly, locking it securely.

Jughead looked at her. "I'd ask how you're doing but I don't think I want to know if the bags underneath your eyes are anything to go by."

Betty shrugged.

"I'm surviving," she replied quietly. Jughead grabbed her hand, and she winced. Looking at her in concern for a moment, Jughead dropped his eyes to her hand, noting the half-crescent moons littering her palm. And, currently covered in fresh blood.

"Oh, Betts," Jughead murmured again. She laughed humorlessly.

"I'm dealing with it," she said hoarsely. He looked at her for a long moment, before eventually nodding.

"When I didn't see you at the prison yesterday, for Archie's release, I got worried about you," Jughead commented, leading her to the couch. After tucking her legs underneath her, Betty looked at her…boyfriend didn't seem to be the right terminology. They were something more. Something stronger. Sighing, she nodded.

"I couldn't face being at the place that housed my…the Black Hood," she said, wincing at the bitter taste the words left in her mouth. One of the great things about being in a relationship with Jughead Jones was that, somehow, they always understood the words to use. Jughead hummed.

"That man is not you," he whispered, and Betty looked at him beseechingly.

"Jug," she murmured, but he rubbed his thumb across her knuckles, shushing her.

"Let me get this out, Betty," he implored, and she fell silent.

"Hal Cooper may be your biological father, but you and he go as far as that, nothing more," he said, and Betty watched him.

"I really need you to listen to what I'm saying. I know you're afraid of the darkness inside of you, but it hasn't consumed you. Not like it did him and Chic. You're nothing like Hal, Betts. You're good. And whole. And warm," he said softly, and Betty listened to his words, replaying them in her mind. Jughead wrapped his arm around her, and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know how to move forward, Jug," she admitted honestly. "I don't know if I can."

"You can, and you will, Betty," he promised. "Don't shut me out. Let me help you with this."

"It's safer if you were away from me," she whispered. He squeezed her shoulder, kissing her hairline.

"Shouldn't I be the one to decide what's safe for me?" Jughead asked.

"And, how many opportunities did you let me decide what was safe for me this year when it came to being with you?" Betty countered, and Jughead smiled sheepishly.

"Fair point," he conceded. "But, we've learned from our mistakes; we're not doomed to repeat them."

Betty looked at him and he brushed his lips across the tip of her nose, side of her mouth, and finally landed on her lips.

"Don't shut me out, Betty Cooper. Don't you dare," he whispered, before placing his lips against her forehead and holding them there. Not sure if she could hold on any longer, not sure if she wanted to if she could, she nodded.

"Alright," she murmured. "Alright."

Too bad for her, she didn't know just how drastically things were going to change.


	2. Chapter 2

Betty took a long, hard look in the mirror, studying her reflection. Her eyes, while red-rimmed, held some of the bravery and fierceness she had been lacking as of late. She tightened her signature ponytail, making sure her hair was nice and smooth, before eventually standing up from her vanity. She grabbed her sweater and book bag, before being distracted by her phone going off with a buzz. Opening her texts hesitantly, she noticed the notification from Jughead, and breathed a sigh of relief.

I'm outside, Betts. I've got my motorcycle, and there's protestors blocking your driveway. Go around out back and I'll meet you down the street. -Jughead;

Sighing, Betty replied quickly, letting him know she'd do just that. The situation with the protestors was getting out of hand, she realized. They were hungry; impatient to rip Elizabeth Cooper to shreds the first chance that they got. Hurrying down the stairs, Betty bypassed her front door altogether, instead choosing to go out of her gate in the backyard. Once outside, she paused briefly, making sure she was unseen, before crouching down low and running to her back gate, not looking back once.

Eventually, she reached her boyfriend who was parked a little ways away from her house. He was leaning against his bike, holding a helmet in his hands.

"Here," he said lowly, handing the helmet to her. She placed it on her head, before sitting on the back of his bike. He pulled out another helmet from the basket behind the seat and placed it on his head. After settling himself down on the bike, Betty wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Hold on tight, Betty," he said, and she laid her head against his back, shutting her eyes. She wasn't scared to be on the back of his bike, no. It had more to do with the fact that she didn't want to see anyone or anything on their drive to school. So, she shut her eyes more firmly and settled in for the ride.

XXX

As Jughead parked his bike, Betty unwound her arms from his waist, reaching up to take off her helmet and straighten out her ponytail. She hopped off the back of the bike, handing her helmet to her boyfriend, who put it away with a slight upturn of his lips.

"What?" Betty asked, not quite curious, but enough to want to be distracted from the inner turmoil she felt at having to step back inside her school.

"You're just adorable, Betty Cooper," Jughead murmured, and she smiled slightly.

"Yeah, well, let's get inside the building, Romeo, and see how many people want to fight me," she muttered. Jughead stilled her when she went to turn around by placing a hand on her cheek.

"Hey," he said softly, and she closed her eyes. "Look at me, please."

Inhaling shakily, Betty opened her eyes and did just that. She locked eyes with her boyfriend, who held a tender expression in his own eyes.

"There's absolutely nothing to be afraid of. Do you honestly think I'd let anyone do anything to you?" Jughead asked quietly. Betty worried her lower lip, and Jughead smoothed it out.

"Or, Veronica, Archie, and Kevin for that matter?" Jughead added as an afterthought. Betty thought about his question for a moment, before sighing and shaking her head.

"No," she muttered. Jughead kissed her forehead softly.

"Good," he murmured. "Because, we wouldn't."

He entangled their fingers together before giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Come on, Betty," he encouraged, and she nodded, before putting one foot in front of the other and marching inside the school, head held up high.

When they got inside, it was as if Betty stepped into a tunnel. Sounds faded away until they were nothing more than background noise. She noticed every head turn towards her, sending her glacial stares, and froze. She thought she could do this; thought that she could return to school. Faltering, she tugged on Jughead's hand until he stopped, too.

"Jug," Betty whispered. "I thought I could do this. I-I thought I was ready to come back."

Jughead squeezed her hand encouragingly. "You can do this, Betts. You're the strongest person I know. Don't let them stop you."

Betty turned back to look at all of people sending her glares and nodded. She inhaled before squaring her shoulders.

"Lets go," she said with conviction, and Jughead squeezed her hand again. They walked down the hallway, ignoring every head that turned and every whisper that followed them. Just as Betty reached her locker, she felt someone shove her from behind and she went flying into the row of lockers.

"Oh!" Betty gasped, gripping her shoulder from where it had had the most impact. Stumbling, she turned around in time to spot a group of football players walking off. Chancing a quick glance at Jughead, she noticed he was seething. She wrapped her hand around his, rubbing comforting strokes against the back of his palm.

"It's fine," she murmured. "I knew it'd be bad. If that's all that happens, I'll consider myself lucky."

Just then, Archie ran towards her.

"Betty! Are you alright?" Archie demanded, pulling her into a hug.

She nodded. "Fine. Nothing I can't handle."

Veronica Lodge hugged her best friend next. "Football team is a bunch of Neanderthals."

Archie raised his eyebrows at her and she smiled sweetly.

"Apart from you, my Archiekins," she added.

Archie rolled his eyes a little, before looking back at Betty.

"Well, Jug, Kev, and I are going to tag team walking you to class until this blows over," he informed her, and Betty sighed.

"You guys, Hal killed people in this city. I don't think that's going to "blow over" any time soon," she muttered, dialing in her locker combination and opening the door. She nearly screamed at what she saw but instead, breathed deeply through her nose.

"Betts?" Jughead asked, and she looked at him, then the dead scorpion dangling from her locker hook.

"I don't think it'll be blowing over anytime soon," she repeated, tilting her heard towards the dead creature. Jughead squeezed her hand, murmuring an, "I'll get rid of it,". She was in for a long day.

XXX

Everywhere Betty went, whispers followed. Some people were bold enough to not bothering lowering their voices. By lunch, she knew just how much she was hated. Her hands were shaking as she carried her lunch tray over to the table and sat down. She picked at her sandwich, not very hungry. Jughead sat down next to her moments later, pushing over a diet coke.

"You forgot your drink," he said quietly. She popped open the lid, taking a sip to soothe her dry throat. She had already puked three times that morning alone, darting in and out of the bathroom in between classes. Luckily, Veronica had followed after her, holding her hair away from her face and rubbing a soothing hand up and down her spine. Out of everything that had had happened to them throughout the year, Betty was glad their friendship was still going strong. She knew she needed all the allies she could attain.

Just then, Chuck marched over to their table, followed by some other football players.

"Hey, Cooper," Chuck drawled.

"What do you want, Chuck?" Betty asked tiredly. She knew he may have pretended like he had changed, but a cheetah never changed their spots.

"Just want to know what it's like being the most hated girl in town," he replied innocently. Archie stood up, as did Kevin and Jughead, but Betty remained sitting in her seat, unmoved by his rash attempt at getting her to break. Instead, she calmly dug her nails into her palm, focusing on the pain, letting it ground her, and just ignored him.

"Walk away, Chuck," Jughead warned, voice dipping dangerously low.

"Oh, yeah, Jones, you and she are, like, still a thing. Tell me, was her dad always that like that or only when her mom was around?" Chuck asked.

"Walk. Away." Jughead hissed as Betty continued to claw into her palm. Perhaps Chuck realized Jughead was clenching his fist at his side; Betty certainly did. Either way, he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he muttered. "Watch your back, Cooper."

Betty had found her voice. "Is that a threat, Chuck?"

"Nope," he replied, popping the 'p'. "Just some friendly advice."

With that, he left the group. Jughead sat back down by Betty, breathing heavily.

"And, here was me thinking he had changed his ways," Veronica sighed, and Betty smiled wryly.

"Didn't believe it during the musical, don't believe it now," she muttered.

Jughead had eased her hand open and her fingers away from her palm, before placing a kiss against her forehead.

"It'll be okay," he murmured, low enough for no one but her to hear. Too bad, that wasn't a promise he'd be able to keep.


	3. Chapter 3

Betty kept to herself the rest of the day, retreating into the shell she used as armor; armor to protect herself from a cruel and harsh world. She threw up another two times before the day finally ended, but, at least she had managed to survive. The whispers that followed her everywhere, the taunts, they were nothing she couldn't handle. As the final bell rang, Betty breathed a sigh of relief and quickly stood up from her desk, gathering her things.

She made her way to her locker, noticing the small crowd that was gathered around it. Faltering slightly, she inhaled shakily before regaining her composure and pushing her way through the crowd.

"Move," she mumbled, propelling herself towards her locker. Once she finally reached it, she could see what had the audience captivated. She stared at the words, "sinner,", horrified that someone had found the time to graffiti her locker. Again. She glanced around, looking at the group of people, before taking a deep breath and squaring her shoulders.

"Show's over," Betty snapped. "Move along."

"Hey, Cooper," a voice called, and Betty looked around, spotting Reggie pushing his way through the crowd. Once he reached her, he glanced at her locker, then turned his eyes onto her.

"I tried to get them to not do this," he muttered, and suddenly Betty understood. She narrowed her eyes.

"Next time your little friends on the team want to vandalize my locker, tell them I know a great lawyer," she snapped, feeling herself bristle. Just then, she felt a hand rest on her shoulder, and turned around, catching sight of Jughead glaring at her locker, then Reggie.

"So, Reggie, it's not enough your little gang of idiots have to shove my girlfriend around? You need to vandalize her locker for something that was completely out of her control?" Jughead hissed, and Betty understood he was referring to her fath-Hal Cooper. Even locked away in her mind, she couldn't think of him as a father anymore. She wouldn't. And no one could make her.

"Jug, it's fine. It's just spray paint. I'll clean it later," she muttered. She glared at Reggie one last time.

"Move, now," she said vehemently, not wishing to see his face. Reggie grimaced apologetically, before shuffling away. Just then, Archie and Veronica pushed their way through what little of the crowd remained.

"Betty, wha-"Archie broke off, eyes staring at her locker. Betty smiled sadly.

"Seems like the football team is after my blood since Hal is in jail. And, I can't really blame them. Midge was Moose's girlfriend," she murmured, keeping her eyes on her locker. She'd have to find the time to come clean the graffiti off. She doubted Wetherbee would give her a new locker. Sighing, she opened the locker and began taking out the books she'd need for the evening. Sighing, she shut it before looking at everyone else.

"I've got to get going," she said, and Archie nodded.

"Yeah, I've got practice," he said. Veronica looked at Betty.

"B, are you sure you don't want to come to practice?" Veronica asked gently, but Betty shook her head.

"I already turned my uniform into Cheryl. I can't be on the squad anymore. Not after everything," she replied. Veronica smiled sadly.

"Well, I'll make sure we don't give your uniform away to anybody else," she vowed and Betty smiled slightly.

"Cheryl promised the same thing. After begging me to reconsider to no avail," Betty laughed. Her laughter died away once more at the thought of the Black Hood and everything he had done to their town. Sighing, she massaged her forehead.

"I think that's our cue to go," Jughead commented, interlocking their fingers together. He rubbed circles into the back of her palm and it helped Betty to tether herself to him. Allowed her a reprieve from the tumultuous waters she always found herself in. She nodded at Archie and Veronica, wishing them both luck at their respective practices, before making her way outside of the building.

Betty kept her eyes down as they walked towards Jughead's motorcycle. One of the best things about being with Jughead was that she could simply trust him. Trust him to not let anything happen to her. In this case, be her eyes; sweeping his across the campus as they walked. Finally, they reached his bike and she sat down on it, accepting the helmet he handed her.

"Let me get you home," he said, and she nodded. He started the engine, and she laid her head against his shoulders, closing her eyes like she had done that very morning. As he took off, Betty let her thoughts run away. She kept seeing Hal's face in her mind. The way he looked when playing the home videos; how angry he seemed when trying to hurt her mother. Something had consumed Betty in that moment. From Chic's disappointing secrets, to Hal being the Black Hood, Betty couldn't stand it if any more danger came to her mother. She simply wouldn't allow it.

Eventually, Jughead stopped the bike.

"We're here, Betts," he said softly. Betty noticed two things straight off the bat. One: there were no angry shouts from protestors or feverish snapping of cameras; two: it smelled like food. Without opening her eyes, she smiled softly.

"You took me to Pop's?" Betty murmured, and she felt the way her boyfriend's neck moved as he nodded.

"Figured you didn't deserve to eat in an empty house with an angry mob," he said quietly, and she kissed his neck.

"I love you, Juggie," she said.

"And, I love you, Betts," he replied before getting off the bike and helping her stand too now that she had opened her eyes. They walked into Pop's diner hand in hand. Once they were inside, they picked a secluded booth in the back, away from prying eyes and sat down. A waitress walked over, menus in hand, and stared at Betty.

"You're…your father…Hal Cooper," she stuttered, and Betty rolled her eyes.

"He's in a prison," she muttered, accepting the menu the waitress pressed into her hands. The waitress frowned.

"Oh, right," she mumbled. "Sorry."

She walked off after getting their drink orders and Betty sighed.

"Is it always going to be this way, Jug? Are people going to be as afraid of me as they are of Hal?" Betty asked lowly.

"No one is afraid of you, Betty," Jughead promised with conviction. "As for your fath-Hal, well, he's in jail. Never able to hurt anyone again."

The words soothed the ache in Betty's heart a little, healing the broken shards. She nodded, smiling slightly.

"Thanks," she murmured.

They ate their dinner, enjoying each other's company. Betty felt herself truly relaxing for the first time in days. Her and her mom were still speaking, her friends still wanted to be around her, and, best of all, Jughead wasn't looking at her any differently. Wasn't treating her as if she was made of porcelain and he needed to handle her fragilely. He still loved her the way he did before Hal confessed. That was the most she could hope for.

As they got ready to leave, Betty heard the screech of tires and glanced up, startled. Just in time to see someone throw something towards the window.

"Betty, get down!" Jughead shouted, and she flung herself to the side as the window right next to her side of the booth broke, spraying her with shards of glass.

"Betty? Betty? Are you alright?" Jughead asked, bent down next to her. He helped ease her up and she looked around, assessing the situation before nodding.

"Fine," she exhaled shakily. She spotted the source of threat and noticed it was a brick. Pop hurried over to them.

"Kids, are you alright?" Pop asked urgently, and Betty nodded, standing to her feet.

"I'll pay for your window, Pop," she promised.

"No need, Betty. You're the one who brought Pop's back to the living earlier this year. Just keep coming and I'll fix it," he replied warmly, and she smiled hesitantly.

Betty put her coat on, after one last look at Pop, and then made her way out with Jughead. She sat down on his bike, placing the helmet he gave her on her head.

"It'll get better," Jughead promise.

Betty smiled sadly. "But first, it has to get worse before it gets better."

Jughead didn't have a response to that and neither, did it seem, did she.

It had to get worse before it got better.


	4. Chapter 4

Instead of dropping Betty off at her house, Jug took the route back to his trailer park. Betty sighed contentedly, stomach not as tense. As they rode through the quiet streets of Riverdale, Betty let her thoughts drift. Hal Cooper was in prison because of the unspeakable acts he had committed. Betty Cooper had a darkness inside her that no one understood, not even herself. She tried to make sense of it, but the more she tried, the more her grasp on it slipped away from her. So, she simply didn't try anymore.

When Jughead pulled up to his trailer park, the wind had blown away the last bit of Betty's tears, leaving her eyes red-rimmed, but dry. Betty slid off the bike with Jughead following suit as she handed him her helmet back. He looked at her, studying her expression.

"Are you okay?" Jughead asked quietly.

She felt a lump rise up in her throat but pushed it down, swallowing discreetly.

"I'm fine," she said.

"Like hell you are, Betts," Jughead whispered, cradling her cheek. She leaned into his touch, seeking the gentle reassurance that was simply her boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around her, resting them on her lower back and placing his chin on top of her head gently. They stood in silence for a few minutes, each absorbed in their own thoughts. Finally, it was Jughead who broke the silence first.

"Do you trust me, Betts?" Jughead asked quietly.

"Without a doubt," Betty replied firmly. She could hear his chuckle and knew he was happy.

"Then, trust me to take care of this," he said. She pulled back a bit, so she could look into his eyes.

"But…how?" Betty asked in confusion. He traced her bottom lip with the pad of his thumb before leaning in and kissing her gently.

"Leave that to me, my dad, and the Serpents," he promised. Too tired to question him, unsure if she even could if she wasn't tired, Betty nodded, and they made their way into the trailer.

XXX

"They graffitied your locker, Betty?" FP Jones demanded twenty minutes later. He was already back at the trailer by the time Jughead and Betty walked in, and Betty had just finished recounting the fiasco that was her first day back at school. Running a weary hand over her face, she sighed, before nodding.

"And, put a dead scorpion in there," she added bitterly, hating the football team more and more. She never used to hate them, having gotten to know them through Archie. If she was being fair, she'd bet it wasn't even the main football players harassing her; just a core group of them that knew Midge particularly well through Moose.

"To be fair, FP, I'm not sure I wouldn't have done the same," she added. FP snorted.

"Don't kid yourself Betty," he replied. "You've got more heart in you alone than the entire football team combined."

And darkness Betty wanted to add, but she kept her mouth firmly shut.

"What are we going to do dad?" Jughead asked. "Betty doesn't deserve to feel afraid in her own school. She had enough fear when Hal was tormenting her with all the phone calls and gifts he sent her."

FP nodded thoughtfully, humming a little as he thought his words through. Betty gave him all the time he needed. Finally, he spoke up.

"We'll get the Serpents, and you, Jug, to be with her at all times during the day. And, if your mother doesn't end up killing me for suggesting this, I want you here at the trailer park, Betty. I'll take the couch with Jughead again," FP stated.

Betty sighed. "FP, I appreciate the effort you're taking to make sure I'm safe but, it's alright, really. I can handle myself."

"I told Alice the same thing I'm going to tell you: Serpents protect their own," FP reiterated firmly, and Betty knew this wasn't an argument she was going to win. She looked at FP for a moment, before down at Jughead's thumb, which was rubbing comforting strokes against her knuckles, before eventually nodding.

"Thanks, FP," she whispered.

XXX

When FP had retired for the night, Betty and Jughead went to go sit outside on the steps of his trailer. Tucking herself into his side, Betty leaned her head on Jughead's shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her. Pressing his lips to her hairline, Betty hummed in contentment.

"Thanks, Juggie," she whispered. He looked at her in confusion.

"For what, Betts?" Jughead asked, and she shrugged, waving her hand around them.

"This. All of it. Opening your home to me. FP helping out until things calm down," she murmured, and Jughead squeezed her shoulder.

"I want you to listen to me very carefully, Elizabeth Cooper," Jughead said quietly. She looked at him, indicating he should continue.

"That's the last time I want to hear you thank me for simply doing my job. You're my girlfriend and I love you. Without you, I'm nothing," he said quietly but firmly.

"You've got the Serpents," she reminded him, but he shook his head resolutely.

"Nothing," he reiterated and she studied his face, eyes flickering over every freckle and line around his eyes. Eventually, she brushed her lips across his once, twice, three times before pulling back.

"I love you," she whispered.

"And, I love you," he whispered back.

They fell silent then, staring up at the stars. For the first time in a long time, too long, Betty felt safe. She hadn't felt safe since…well, the Black Hood calling her the first time all those months ago. Every time she thought about Hal Cooper being the Black Hood it was like a punch to gut, disarming her, and she was left scrambling to find air. She knew she needed to go see him. Again. Needed to remind him, (and, herself), that she was not going to turn out like him. But, a small voice whispered, what if she did? What if she turned out exactly like Hal Cooper? Betty sighed, massaging her forehead.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jughead asked quietly.

"Hal, me, evil, take your pick," she chuckled humorlessly.

"You're not evil," Jughead said firmly.

"You tell me that every day," Betty whispered.

"Then, I'll keep telling you every day until it sinks in," Jughead replied, tone leaving room for no doubt. Betty furrowed her brow, and Jughead reached over and smoothed it back out.

"Take it easy on yourself, Betts. You're doing the best you can," Jughead reminded her. She thought about it for a long moment, coming to the realization that she was doing the best she could. She smiled slightly, feeling a bit of the weight she had been carrying on her shoulders lessen. She leaned forward and gave Jughead a kiss, hoping she was conveying everything she felt that words couldn't. If the smile that had adorned his face was anything to go by, she had. They didn't say anything else, but just sat there, wrapped away in their own safety blanket, away from outsiders, and that was good enough.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day brought another day of school. Betty got ready in FP's bedroom, quickly showering so the two men could have a chance to get ready for their days, too. Once she was ready, she headed out into the main part of the trailer, looking around for her boyfriend and his dad.

"Morning, Betty," FP greeted, and she smiled.

"Morning, FP," she replied. She headed over to where Jughead was handling the coffee pot and accepted the cup he handed her with a soft, "thank you". After taking her first sip, she looked back at FP who was studying her.

"What?" Betty asked, unsure of what he wanted. He smiled slightly.

"I've got Sweet Pea and Toni on board with making sure you're no longer harassed at school, Betty," FP said and she nodded her head.

"I hate that they have to babysit me, but I'm not going to lie: it's nice having the Serpents on my side," she murmured. Jughead smirked.

"Well, it's like my dad said last night, Betts. We protect our own," he said with conviction. Betty had never been apart of what one would call a "functioning" family. Polly had had her issues; Alice Cooper had definitely had her own set of issues; then, there was Hal. Nodding her head a little, she brushed her lips across Jughead's.

"Thank you," she whispered against his lips, smiling slightly when he sighed happily.

"How're Toni and Cheryl?" Betty asked, after FP had headed off for his shower. Jughead laughed.

"Going strong as ever," he replied. Betty smiled. She hadn't expected Cheryl to be gay or end up dating a Serpent, but she was happy for her cousin. Out of everyone in her family, Cheryl seemed to understand the detailed issues the most.

"Betts," Jughead began. "You should know Cheryl recruited Toni in her quest to get you to join the squad again, so don't be surprised if Toni brings it up with you."

Betty sighed. "It's not that I don't want to be on the team, truly. It's just, I can't be on the team. Not after everything. Midge was a squad member, too."

Jughead kissed her forehead.

"I know," he murmured. Just then, FP walked out of his bedroom in fresh clothes.

"Shower's free," he called, and Jughead gave Betty a chaste kiss before hurrying off. Betty played with her coffee mug, taking sips intermittently. She could feel FP's eyes on her. Hesitating, she inhaled deeply before looking up at him.

"What if I'm leading your son into danger?" Betty asked quietly, voicing the true concerns she felt for the first time. FP studied her for a moment, looking contemplative. He cleared his throat a few moments later.

"Betty," he began. "I've seen the way you and my son look at each other; the way you two move around one another. What you guys have? It's something worth fighting for. Don't go pushing him away in order to protect him."

Betty contemplated his words.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Betty whispered, and FP smiled slightly.

"Because, whenever you or Jug are in danger, the both of you think the best option for protecting one another is to push the other one away," he replied simply. "I'm here to tell you that's not going to work. Not this time. Jughead looks at you the way I used to look at…well, someone who was important to me, too."

Betty briefly wondered who he was talking about, mind drifting to her mother. Then, she thought she'd rather not know, so didn't ask him. She thought his words through, really considering them, before eventually smiling.

"Thanks, FP," she murmured, and he squeezed her shoulder.

"You're going to be alright, Betty," he replied.

XXX

When Jughead and Betty pulled up to the school forty-five minutes later, Betty spotted Toni and the rest of the Serpents standing around the parking spot Jughead usually parked in. She watched as they all gave him room to park before circling around the bike once more.

"What are you guys doing here?" Betty asked in surprise, getting off the bike and handing Jughead her helmet. Toni smirked.

"What? And not get the chance to see Moose and his gang of idiots shocked faces when we walk into the building with you in solidarity? For shame, Betty," Toni replied, and Betty laughed. She was glad her and the Serpent were friends the way they were now. True, Betty was wary of her when she first befriended her boyfriend but, with a little time, she came to find she had absolutely nothing to be wary of. Cheryl helped with that realization.

"Where's Cheryl?" Betty asked, once realizing the vivacious red head was nowhere to be seen. Toni smirked again.

"My lovely girlfriend is having quite the chat with Moose and the fellow football players," she replied, and Betty laughed. Trust Cheryl to want to get the last word in. Sweet Pea stepped forward.

"Got something for you, Betty," he said, holding up a leather jacket. Betty took it, studying the serpent patch that was stitched onto the back, before looking at her boyfriend questioningly. He grinned.

"Figured it'd help keep the idiots at bay," he remarked. Betty quirked an eyebrow quizzically.

"Isn't there initiation I have to go through?" Betty asked, thinking back to what Jughead had told her of his own initiation. She had hated the fact that he had to be beaten to a pulp before the rest of the Serpents would accept him. Toni shook her head quickly.

"We're not putting you through that," she said. "Jug's our leader. You, by default, are a Serpent automatically."

Betty looked at the rest of the Serpents, who were grinning at her. She thought about it for a moment longer before handing Jughead the jacket and turning around, holding her arms out. He got the hint and helped her slide the jacket on. Inhaling, she realized the jacket smelt like her boyfriend, and she was home. She looked back at Jughead, who was staring at her, mouth agape slightly.

"What?" Betty asked. He quickly shook his head.

"Nothing," he verified. "I just always wondered what you would look like in that jacket."

"Do I live up to expectations?" Betty teased, and he chuckled.

"More than," he promised. They kissed.

Just then, Betty caught sight of red as ruby hair making its way across the parking lot and sent Cheryl a little wave.

"Hello, Serpents," Cheryl greeted, before turning to Toni and giving her a kiss. "My Serpent."

Toni smirked, giving her girlfriend a forehead kiss before wrapping an arm around her shoulder, joining their fingers together. Cheryl took in Betty's new jacket, smirking slightly.

"Looks good on you, cousin," Cheryl complimented, and Betty smiled.

"It feels good on," she replied, and Jughead chuckled again. Just then, the bell ran, announcing their ten-minute warning. Jughead clasped Betty's hand into his.

"We better get in there," he said, and all the Serpents nodded. They positioned themselves around Betty and Jughead, acting as if they were bodyguards. Which, Betty thought, they probably were. As the group walked into the building, something shifted inside of Betty. Imperceptibly enough to not be noticed by anyone but her. With the jacket on, she felt like she belonged, truly belonged, with people. And that was a feeling she relished in.

She made her way to her locker, locking eyes with anybody who looked at her. Some people turned quickly, others stared back at her; most of them, however, looked simply floored. She looked at Jughead and they shared a secret smirk. When Betty reached her locker, she spotted Kevin, Archie, and Veronica staring at her.

"New look, B?" Veronica asked amusedly.

"The newest, V," Betty explained, popping open her locker. One quick look told her nothing dead was dangling inside of it again but she still had yet to remove the graffiti from the day before. Something, it seemed, Sweet Pea had picked up on.

"Betts, who left that darling message?" Sweet Pea demanded, and she shrugged.

"Football team, I guess," she replied, not really giving it much thought.

"Seems like the football team needs to be the ones cleaning it off, and delivering a heartfelt apology, then," Sweet Pea deduced.

"Don't get involved," Jughead warned. "Archie's handling it."

Betty looked at her friend with a quirked eyebrow. "You are?"

"Yes, Betty. I may be on the same team as them but we're divided on this. As far as they're concerned, I'm still their captain. They'll do it or risk the fallout," he replied simply. Betty felt touched by his gesture, so squeezed him on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Archie," she murmured, and he smiled at her, bumping his shoulder against hers'.

"C'mon, Serpent Queen, we've got English," Veronica stated, and Betty nodded. She looked at Jughead, who was already shaking his head.

"Don't even think about asking me what you want to ask me," he warned. "I'm walking you to class."

Betty rolled her eyes a little but smiled nonetheless and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, Juggie."

XXX

Her second day back was better in some ways, thanks to the Serpents, and worse, in others, thanks to the rest of the school. The football team still seemed to want to target her, following her around every chance they got, hoping, it seemed, to catch her on her own.

"Give it a rest, Moose," Jughead snapped during their lunch hour. Moose looked decidedly uncomfortable but determined all the same. Looking at Kevin apologetically for a moment, he turned back to Betty and addressed her.

"I just want to say that while I know you had nothing to do with your dad being the Black Hood, the football team is having difficulty putting two and two together and want justice for Midge," he mumbled.

"And what, exactly, are you trying to tell me?" Betty asked, taking a sip of her diet coke. Moose sighed.

"Just, watch your step, alright, Betty? Until this all calms down."

"Any more under the table threats you want to give my girlfriend or can we eat in peace now?" Jughead demanded with a scowl. Moose's shoulders hunched.

"Sorry," he muttered, looking at Kevin one last time before walking off.

"Kevin? Why, my dear friend, was Moose looking towards you for approval?" Cheryl asked sweetly but had a steely glint in her eye. Betty watched as Toni pressed her hand to her lower back. Kevin sighed.

"We…may have kissed," he mumbled.

"That's great, Kevin," Cheryl snapped. "Kiss an opposing member of our team."

"It's not like that, Cheryl," Kevin snapped. "It happened the day after the riots. He was upset over Midge's memorial locker being destroyed and it just sort of happened."

Cheryl opened her mouth to pop off a retort but Betty spoke up.

"Enough, Cheryl." Betty said evenly. "Kev's allowed to kiss whomever he pleases."

Cheryl rolled her eyes but fell silent as Kevin flashed Betty a grateful smile. As lunch ended, the group stood up, all going to their afternoon classes. Betty was at peace. How long that peace would last for, however, she didn't know.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days passed without incident. Betty found herself falling into a routine. Spend time with FP and Jughead at the trailer park in the mornings, go to school and be with the Serpents and her other friends, Pop's diner in the evening, and repeat. The student body at Riverdale high seemed to have calm down somewhat – they weren't issuing threats every day, at the very least. Just every other day now. Betty shifted around in FP's bed, trying to get in a more comfier position so she could sleep. It wasn't until she heard a light rapping on the door did she deem all hope of sleep lost and got up.

When she reached the door, she opened slightly, peeking her head around the corner. Only to find Jughead grinning sheepishly at her.

"Jug?" Betty whispered, stepping out into the hallway. She noticed that he had his jacket on and looked at him quizzically.

"Do you trust me, Betty?" Jughead asked quietly and she nodded without hesitation. His grin widened.

"Then follow me, we're going for a ride," he murmured, and led the way past the living room where FP was sleeping, and out of the trailer park.

XXX

The quiet night was only interrupted by the sound of the motorcycle rumbling lowly. Betty had wrapped her arms around Jughead's waist, laying her chin on his shoulder. She was smiling in contentment as the wind whipped her hair around her face. She hadn't felt this carefree in well over a year. Eventually, they pulled up to the river where Jason Blossom disappeared from so many months ago.

As she got off his bike, she noticed other Serpents huddled around. Some were in groups; others were woven in the trees. However, one quick sweep of the land with her eyes told her everything she needed to know: all the Serpents were there. Jughead clasped her hand in his and they made their way down to the bank, walking stealthily through the night. Once they reached the water's edge, Betty looked around as the other Serpents came slithering out of the shadows. She looked at Jughead, who nodded softly, reassuringly, and then looked back at the fellow members of the motorcycle group. It seemed they were all waiting for Jughead to say something; all eyes were on him.

"You know why I called you guys here tonight," Jughead began, voice low but strong. Sweet Pea nodded.

"Retaliation," he replied, and Betty felt her heart stutter. She looked at Jughead questioningly, and he rubbed his thumb across her knuckles in comforting strokes, whilst looking at Sweet Pea.

"Not exactly, Sweet Pea. We need to restore the balance. Get the people who are attacking Betty to stop," he stated firmly. Betty knew that her boyfriend wanted to restore the peace just as much as she did, if not more. The previous year had proved to be one of a great divide in their school. Jocks turning on jocks; Serpents turning on their brothers. It was enough to make anyone's head spin. When Fangs was shot, it was the first time Betty had seen the Serpents truly rally around their brother and come together in his time of need.

"How do you propose we do that, Jug?" Toni asked, looking at him. It was a question Betty was wondering about, too. Just as Jughead opened his mouth to explain, Betty's phone went off. She jumped, startled by the sound, before looking down quickly.

"It's an unknown number," she muttered, eyes staring the screen. The last time she had answered an unknown it turned out to be the biggest mistake of her life. She looked at Jughead, sure the fear in his eyes mirrored her own. He placed his hand on her hip, grounding her.

"Answer it," he said calmly. Exhaling, she swiped the call, and placed the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Betty asked shakily.

"Hi, Betty, dear. I know you and I never met so I'll make this quick. My name is Penny. I'm sure you heard a lot about me from that boyfriend of yours'. Who, I must say, looks a lot better than he did a few weeks ago. You won't be surprised to know I'm watching this little get together as we speak," Penny said, and Betty felt her stomach turn over. She didn't dare look up or change her expression out of fear of the other's cottoning on. Penny seemed to pick up on that.

"Wise move to not alert your little friends to my presence, good girl," Penny praised. "Now, here's what we're going to do. You're going to answer everything I say with a "yes, mom," or, "no, mom," and not look the least bit suspicious. Or myself and a handful of Ghoulies will be forced to interrupt your meeting. You know how well that turned out last time, don't you, dear?"

Betty swallowed, thinking fast. "Yes, mom."

"Good girl," Penny praised again. "Now, the reason for my call is that I have it on good authority you've been inducted into the Serpents. Is this true?"

"Yes, mom," Betty said lowly. She glanced at Jughead, who had seemed to loosen up considerably once he found out it was her mom, and turned back to the group, conversing with them. It gave Betty ample opportunity to keep herself in check.

"Yeah, that's not going to work for me. You're going to need to meet with me and we'll need to talk about some things," Penny said calmly. Betty bit her lip, thinking furiously fast.

"No, mom," she said firmly, pleased to have the upper hand. Penny laughed darkly.

"Wrong answer, dear girl, and let me tell you why. Do you really want to know what would happen to your poor mom and sister, all alone at that farm?" Penny asked idly, and Betty felt her heart clench.

"No," she whispered.

"No, mom, sweetheart," Penny reminded her and Betty swallowed harshly.

"No, mom," she murmured, willing her voice to stay natural and unafraid.

"Good girl," Penny said. "Now, here's what we're going to do…"

After talking with Penny and understanding her full expectations, Betty clicked off the phone, pulling in a sharp breath, before turning to look at Jughead and the rest of the Serpents.

"Your mom alright, Betty?" Jughead asked, and she nodded.

"Fine," she murmured, voice sounding foreign to her ears. "Just busy at the farm with Polly."

"Did she say when she's coming home?" Jughead asked, and Betty shook her head, feeling numb.

"No," she murmured. "She didn't."

Betty looked at Sweet Pea and Toni, who were looking at her in turn. She cleared he throat.

"So," she began. "While I was talking to my mom, did you guys come up with a way to restore the peace?"

Toni nodded. "Yes, but it's going to require the help of Archie and Veronica. I know Cheryl will already be on board. We've got to see if we can get Kev in, too, but the way he made his confession about him and Moose kissing leaves little room for hope."

Betty sighed. "I'll work on Kevin."

Jughead squeezed her hand, before glancing at his watch. "Well, we've got to get going if we want to make it back before my dad wakes up."

Betty nodded, before looking at her other…were they friends? She liked to think so.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow, at school," she added. Toni and Sweet Pea nodded in her direction, before the group broke off to go their separate ways.

XXX

When Jughead and Betty got back to the trailer park, Jughead led her to the steps and sat down.

"You're quite sure everything is okay with your mom?" Jughead asked and Betty's heart thumped unevenly. She swallowed.

"Fine, Jug, honestly," she murmured, praying he wouldn't see through her carefully crafted walls she was slowly putting back up in order to protect him. She briefly thought over FP's warnings, about not pushing each other away when things got tough. Then, she thought over the fact that Penny had nearly had Jughead killed, and knew it was for the best to keep him in the dark. Jughead studied her for a moment, before nodding and placing his lips to her forehead. She closed her eyes on instinct.

"Okay," he murmured. "Just know, I'm here for you."

She smiled softly. "I know."

They fell silent then, and Betty thought over the first part of the plan she had to act out for Penny. Come tomorrow evening, she'd be at the prison, seeing Hal Cooper. Whether she liked it or not.


	7. Chapter 7

Betty stared at the prison, debating if she should really be doing this. On the one hand, she had a hard time even thinking about her dad, let alone being around him; on the other, Penny's instructions were clear: a visit to Hal Cooper was the first step at protecting Jughead and the rest of her friends and family. Jughead asked what she had to do and she came up with an excuse of wanting to see her mom on the farm. He bought it without question and didn't put up too much of a fight when she said she wanted to go on her own. Sighing, she narrowed her eyes and squared her shoulders. It was now or never.

XXX

"I want to make something perfectly clear," Betty said lowly, staring at her father through the glass window. "I'm not here because I want to be or because I've forgiven you; I'm here because I have to be."

Hal Cooper looked at her, smirking a little.

"And, because you're curious about somethings," he added. "Because, whether you like it or not, you are my daughter. We have the same darkness inside of us."

Betty clenched her first. "You don't know a damn thing about my darkness, Hal."

"Don't I, though? Don't I know about the darkness lurking behind every thought you have? Every decision you make?" Hal asked, quirking an eyebrow quizzically. Betty exhaled slowly. She wasn't here to have this conversation with him.

"What do you know about Penny and the Ghoulies?" Betty asked bluntly, and Hal raised his eyebrows.

"Enough," he said calmly.

"So you know, then, that she's threatening mom and Polly; threatening Jug and the rest of the Serpents?" Betty demanded. Hal assessed her for a moment, before frowning.

"What has she asked of you, Betty?" Hal asked quietly, and Betty noticed the way his eyebrows pinched together in the middle, cluing her into the fact that was concerned. Or, seemingly concerned. Either way, it didn't matter to her.

"That's not important," Betty said smoothly. "What is important is how she knows you."

Hal traced the top of his lip with his tongue, studying her. Eventually, he nodded.

"She visited me once, in here," he began slowly, and Betty raised an eyebrow.

"And, why would she do that, Hal?" Betty asked coolly. He sighed.

"She said she had a job for me, in prison. If I could get her some intel on fellow Serpents in here, she could work on getting me out quicker," Hal admitted, and Betty bristled.

"Stay the hell away from the Serpents," she snapped. Hal stared at her.

"If Penny is contacting you," he began lowly. "It can only mean one thing: you joined them."

"So what if I did?" Betty asked calmly.

"Betty, do you have any idea the kind of dangerous line you're walking?" Hal asked. Betty chuckled bitterly.

"You, of all people, don't get to talk to me about any of the choices I make. You attacked the town or did you forget that one miniscule detail?" Betty asked defiantly.

"You're still my daughter, I still care about you. You do not want to go into the lion's den with Penny. So, please be careful," Hal implored.

"And, please go to hell," Betty hissed, standing up from her chair and turning on her heel. She strode out of the room without a backwards glance; she had gotten what she came for and now wished to be as far away from Hal Cooper as humanly possible.

XXX

When Betty got back to the trailer park, the sun had just set. She spotted Jughead and FP sitting out on the steps and smiled at them as she made her way to them. Jughead returned the smile, as did FP.

"How's Alice?" FP asked, and Betty bit her lip, deciding which lie to spin. She decided to stick with the least destructive one.

"She's good. It was just a quick visit to make sure she has everything she needs," Betty replied casually, and FP took that answer for what it was worth. She sat down on the step below Jughead and leaned back into his embrace, smiling when he wrapped his arms around her.

Betty knew she shouldn't be withholding information from her boyfriend and his dad, but if she wanted to keep them safe, she knew the price she must pay. She knew what Penny was capable of, Hal's words ringing in her ears. You do not want to go into the lion's den with Penny. She wasn't stupid, knew the dangerous line she was walking. But, she'd rather have it be her than Jughead or any of the other Serpents. And, above all else, she needed to make sure Hal didn't get any intel and pass it to Penny about the Serpents in prison.

She sighed. She wasn't sure when her life had turned into this mess but she'd be damned if she dragged anyone down with her. Jughead must've felt how she had tensed, because he was rubbing her back a moment later.

"It's going to be okay," he murmured, and she thought about Penny and the Serpents; her dad and the inmates; and her job, before eventually nodding.

"You're right," she said quietly. "It's going to be okay." She was going to make sure it was okay.

XXX

Betty's phone buzzing lowly was what woke her up. Cracking a bleary eye open, she noticed it was an unknown caller. Again. Sighing, she slid the lock screen, answering the call.

"Hello?" Betty mumbled.

"Did you talk to your father?" Penny's voice came through, and suddenly Betty was much more awake. She sat up, swinging her legs over the bed and got up.

"Let me step outside," she said quietly, creeping into the hallway. The snores coming from the living room alerted her to the fact that Jughead and FP were still sound asleep, so she moved quietly through the trailer, shutting the door softly behind her once she reached it.

"I'm waiting," Penny said, and Betty sighed.

"Yes," she whispered. "I talked to Hal."

"And, did he give you the information I wanted?" Penny asked. Betty sighed again.

"Listen Penny, I don't care what you put me through, but you're not going to get me to work with Hal. He means nothing to me. If that means I have to face a worse fate, then so be it. But my job is to protect the Serpents from people like you," she said defiantly, and Penny whistled.

"Awfully big words from such a little girl," Penny laughed and Betty felt her blood boil. She hated everything about Penny, everything. From the fact that she used the Ghoulies to hurt Jughead, to the fact that she wanted inside information on them. Betty made a vow right then and there to protect them all, no matter at what cost. Just then, the door opened and Jughead peered his head out.

"Betts? Who are you talking to so late?" Jughead asked through a yawn, and Betty fumbled with the phone, nearly dropping it in her surprise.

"It was good talking to you mom," she said wildly, and Penny laughed again.

"I'll be keeping in touch, kid," Penny said, before hanging up the phone. Fingers shaking, Betty pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at Jughead.

"Your mom called you at…two in the morning?" Jughead asked, glancing at his watch in confusion. She nodded.

"Yeah, she told me something about them having the best cellphone reception late at night," she invented, and Jughead bought the excuse without further questions. She sighed in relief. Jughead sat down on the steps, opening his arms to her, an irresistible invitation. Betty walked over and sat down, burrowing herself in her boyfriend's arms.

"So, I didn't really get the chance to check on you last night when your mom called. You're certain she's doing alright?" Jughead asked quietly, and Betty smiled softly.

"She's fine, Jug. Enjoying her time with Polly but ready to come home." No need to tell him Penny threatened her mom and she acted like it was Alice Cooper she was talking to. Jughead hummed.

"I'm going to miss you when she gets back," he murmured, and Betty tilted her head to the side. He continued.

"I was thinking we should talk to our parents together about you staying with my dad and I a bit longer," he said, and Betty smiled, touched at his concern.

"I appreciate that, Juggie," she said softly. "But that couch can't be comfortable for the both of you."

Jughead shrugged a shoulder. "It's fine. Besides, I'd rest easier knowing you were near me and safe."

Betty tilted her head up, searching for her boyfriend, and he obliged. Their lips met in a slow, warm kiss, and she relished in it. Relished in the way she felt safe and whole, something that only Jughead could make her feel. When they pulled apart, she sighed contentedly.

"We'll talk to my mom when she gets back," she promised. "But, until then, I'm here with you."

They fell silent, just enjoying one another's company and the safety blanket they were cocooned in. But, like all good things must, it had to come to an end eventually. Betty just hoped she was ready to face the fallout when it did.


	8. Chapter 8

Betty knew she was walking a dangerous path. She knew that Penny wasn't good news. She also knew, however, that when she became a Serpent, she made a silent vow to protect them all, as they would do with her if the tables had been turned. She knew that Penny usually got what she wanted by watching and waiting, taking her time to go in for the kill. She planned strategically, utilizing her resources for the best possible outcome. Betty also knew she shouldn't underestimate the other woman; knew that she had years of experience against Betty.

Betty sighed as she sipped her milkshake, thinking. She watched as Veronica and Archie talked lowly, sharing their milkshake; and she felt her boyfriend's arm wrapped around her, tethering her. She needed to find a way to work around Penny's demands; to not have the Serpents betrayed. She really needed to talk to FP, if she was being honest with herself, but knew he'd involve Jughead the moment she said Penny had been in contact with her, so that left her optionless. Just then, her phone rang. Glancing down, she spotted an unknown number and knew who it would be. Sliding the lock, she answered.

"Hello, mom," she murmured.

"You're getting good at this, Betty," Penny acknowledged and her heart clenched. She stood up, signaling to the others that she was going to take the call outside.

"Hold on, mom, let me get where I can hear you better," she said. She walked away from the booth and outside of Pop's diner. Once she was outside, she turned halfway, so she could keep an eye on the diner and make sure no one followed her out. Smiling at Jughead, who was watching her, she began to speak.

"What the hell do you want, Penny?" Betty asked lowly.

"The same thing that I wanted yesterday. You, agreeing to get your father to work with me," she replied. Betty clenched her fist.

"Never going to happen. So, why don't we come up with another plan as to what I can help you with?" Betty hissed. Penny chuckled.

"I'm sure I can get you to change your mind. You'll come to find out that I can be very…persuasive," Penny said and Betty frowned.

"What are you even talking about?" Betty demanded.

"You'll find out in about twenty seconds," Penny said calmly, before clicking off the phone. Heart thudding, Betty pulled her phone away from her ear and stared at it, trying to make sense of the threat that was issued. And, Betty knew it was undoubtedly a threat. Just then, she heard the screech of tires for the second time in two weeks and looked up, startled. She saw the car before she felt the impact, but then, she did feel the impact. Gasping, Betty felt the way the front right tire rolled over her arm, and she screamed. Oh, how she screamed.

She heard the door to the diner bang open and thudding footsteps.

"Betty!" Jughead shouted, and she laid there, on the pavement, trying to get her bearings back. She felt Jughead push her hair away from her forehead.

"Betty can you hear me?" Jughead asked urgently, and Betty nodded.

"Yes, check on my arm," she mumbled, dazed. She felt Jughead place his hands around her wrist gently and she screamed again.

"Shh, baby, shh. I think it's broken," he murmured, voice shaking. She sucked in an air of breath through clenched teeth, willing herself to not toss her cookies. Just then, she heard Archie speak up.

"We have to get an ambulance here," he said. Betty didn't want a fuss. But, she couldn't really think straight as it was. Her eyelids were growing heavy and all she wanted was to sleep. So, with her final thought on her boyfriend, Betty slipped into the dark abyss.

XXX

Betty woke up some time later on an uncomfortable mattress. The room smelled like bleach and other cleaning products and she immediately knew she was at the hospital. Just then, she felt light pressure on her hand.

"Betts?" A soft voice asked, and Betty looked up, eyes searching, until they came into contact with Jughead's.

"Betts, you're awake," he breathed, pulling her into an embrace. She nodded her head, thinking over what had happened. Her memory was a little hazy, but she remembered being hit by a car.

"Do you know who ran me down?" Betty asked quietly, noting the look of pure fury being unearthed in her boyfriend's eyes.

"Sweet Pea and Toni are looking into it," he said darkly, and Betty nodded.

Jughead was silent for several moments, tracing soothing strokes against her knuckles. He sighed a moment later.

"I called your mom, to tell her you got hurt right after you guys hung up," he began, and Betty froze.

"Funnily enough, she said she hadn't been in contact with you much over the past two weeks, if any," he murmured. "Care to explain that to me?"

Betty realized she had a choice to make. Keep fighting Penny on her own and risk getting hurt again, or worse, others, or tell Jughead, finally, and see if they could fight her together. Sighing, she nodded her head, keeping her eyes down.

"The reason why you thought I had been talking to my mother was cause that's what I wanted you to think," she began quietly. "I wanted to cover up who I really was talking to. It seems like a certain snake has reached out to me."

She couldn't bare to look up at her boyfriend when he inhaled sharply.

"Penny?" Jughead demanded quietly, and she nodded her head.

"Yes," she whispered. "She contacted me awhile ago, saying she needed me for something. The night we were at the woods, actually, was when she contacted me. I made it seem like it was my mom. I'm sorry."

Jughead sighed. "Why didn't you just tell me, Betts?"

It was Betty's turn to sigh. "I didn't want you to get hurt again. I couldn't stand the thought of Penny getting her poisonous hands on you."

"Now you're the one who is hurt," Jughead said.

"It's okay, Jug, honestly."

"What'd she ask you to do?" Jughead asked quietly, and Betty's breath caught in her throat.

"She had me go visit Hal in prison. Turns out she wants him to feed intel on the Serpents inside to her. I told her under no circumstance would I allow Hal to do that; that she could do whatever she wanted to me and I still wouldn't agree to it and…and…," she babbled, desperate to make him understand it wasn't her fault; that she was doing what she absolutely had to in order to protect him, FP, and the other Serpents. He placed his hands on her cheeks, cutting her off.

"Breathe," he murmured, and she drew in a shaky inhalation, looking at him all the while.

"I'm only mad that Penny made you lie to me. That she threatened you enough to the point where you were scared enough to lie. I'm not going to let you face this on your own, baby. We can and will bring Penny down. And, the Ghoulies," he added as an after-thought. He dropped a chaste kiss to her brow.

"Get some sleep, sweetheart," he murmured. "I'm not going anywhere."

She clasped her free hand with his, and he rubbed soothing circles into her palm.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, eyes closed.

"Shh, you're okay. Just rest now," he whispered, and, she did just that.


	9. Chapter 9

Betty stayed in the hospital overnight, relieved to know that come the next morning, she'd be released. Jughead stayed with her the whole night, sleeping in the uncomfortable chair next to her bed despite her many protests that it would be okay if he went back to his home and slept in a bed.

The next morning brought an early check up from the doctor, and papers for her release. She breathed a sigh of relief when Jughead pushed her out of the hospital in the wheelchair all patients had to be in upon their release. Archie and Veronica met them at the front of the hospital, and Archie opened the back door of his car, letting Betty crawl in first, then Jughead.

After they were on the road, Archie cleared his throat. "Betty, figured we could take you to Pops? Get some breakfast?"

Betty thought about it. She was tired, and desperate for a shower. But she missed her friends. Had been shutting them out for too long. A gentle squeeze on hand had her looking up at Jughead, who was nodding encouragingly. She smiled slightly.

"Thanks, Arch, that'd be great," she murmured.

When they pulled up to Pops, they got out of the car, heading into the diner at a leisurely pace. It was Saturday and none of them had pressing matters that needed attending to. Betty simply gave herself the opportunity to enjoy a respite with her friends.

Once inside, the two couples made their way to a booth in the back. After sitting down and ordering some coffee, Veronica looked at Betty.

"B, Jug told us who's really been contacting you. Why didn't you tell us?" Veronica asked gently, and Betty sighed.

"Because, I wanted to handle it on my own. I didn't want Penny to pull you guys down," she murmured.

"And, look at what that nearly cost you. You could've died, B," Veronica persisted, and Betty sighed again.

"I know," she said quietly, and she did. Last night, things could've gone completely different. However, she had a feeling she was alive for a reason. That Penny was warning her; letting her know what she was truly capable, if pushed too far. Shuddering slightly, Betty took a drink of coffee, grateful no one noticed her in deep thought.

"So, what are we going to do?" Archie asked lowly, and Betty looked up at him.

"We're not doing anything. You and V aren't involved in this," she reminded him.

"The hell we aren't," he said calmly, levelling her with a look. "You're my best friend, Betty, and someone tried to kill you. By default, I am involved in this, whether you like it or not."

Veronica placed a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder, rubbing it gently, well Jughead loosened the fist Betty had made on the seat, stopping her from digging her nails into her palm painfully.

"He's right, Betty," Jughead said, and she looked at him. He wore a kind expression, yet deeply concerned, and she knew this was one battle she wasn't going to win. Not this time. Exhaling, she nodded.

"Alright," she murmured. "What do we do?"

"I think it's time we got my dad and the older Serpents involved. It's easy for us to stand with you at school, but out in the real world? The odds are stacked too high against us for me to not bring in my dad," Jughead replied. Betty thought about it his words, knowing he made a good point.

"And, what will FP want to do once he realizes Penny has been in contact with me?" Betty asked quietly, stomach turning. FP, who had been so good to her, so kind, must've had a limit at some point. She had the sneaking suspicion that being in correspondence with the woman who had called for the attack on his son would be it. Jughead rubbed his thumb against the back of her palm in comforting circles.

"Whatever you're worrying about, don't," he said softly. She looked at him.

"I can promise you he's not going to be as mad as you think he's going to be," Jughead continued.

Betty eventually pulled her hand away to scratch at her forehead as she thought. As far as needing to feel in control of the situation, it was the best she was going to get. She thought for a few moments, taking sips of coffee intermittently, before nodding.

"Alright," she murmured. "We'll bring FP into it."

XXX

FP wasn't thrilled with what had gone down between Betty and Penny.

"You should've come straight to us, Betty," FP sighed, and she nodded, shoulders hunched.

"I know," she said in a small voice. He rubbed a weary hand over his face.

"It's just, I promised Alice I'd look after you and I can't do that if you don't tell me what's going on. So from here on out, no more secrets, okay?" FP asked, and Betty nodded.

"Okay," she replied firmly, knowing she'd stick true to her word. Jughead rubbed a hand against her back, looking at his dad.

"Penny wants Hal to leak intel about the Serpents on the inside, dad. She wants Betty to be the one to convince him to do it," Jughead explained.

"Which, I refuse to do," Betty hastened to add. "I want absolutely nothing to do with Hal Cooper."

"I know you don't," FP assured. "I'll figure out a way around that request. Alert who's in on the inside that they're being targeted."

Betty felt some of the weight she had been shouldering on her own for the last couple of weeks lessen and sighed in relief. FP was going to protect the Serpents on the inside, and she was going to protect the Serpents on the outside.

"As far as Penny, I say we give her what she's looking for," FP said, staring at his son, who was nodding.

"Which, is what?" Betty asked slowly, looking back and forth between the two men.

"Penny wants one thing only and that's a fight," Jughead said.

"And, if it's a fight she wants, it's a fight she'll get," FP added, smirking.

Betty looked at the two men, noting their resolve wouldn't crumble. Recognizing defeat, she nodded.

"Let's give her one hell of a fight, then."


	10. Chapter 10

Betty stayed with FP and Jughead for the rest of the week and well into the next one before her mom came home. Sighing, Betty cradled her arm to her chest.

"I should probably go home and check on her," she murmured, looking up at Jughead, who's lips were turned down.

"Betty, I really don't like the idea of you not being with me until Penny and the Ghoulies are apprehended," he muttered. Betty sighed.

"Jug, I can't stop living my life because some ex-serpent threatened me," she reminded him.

"Uh, Betty, she tried to kill you," Jughead said, scowl more evident across his features. Betty bit her tongue, hard, to avoid spewing out what she really wanted to: did he, for one second, really think that if Penny wanted Betty dead, she'd still be sitting here, having this conversation with him? Penny was a lot of things, but stupid wasn't one of them. Betty stood up from the couch she was resting on and made her way to Jughead.

"Jug, listen to me," she said quietly, and he looked at her. She traced his cheekbone with her free hand, smiling softly when his eyes closed.

"I'll go be with her for a bit and then see if I can convince her to let me come back here. Maybe FP should come with us," she murmured. Jughead stared at her for a long moment, before eventually exhaling slowly.

"Alright," he said, and she smiled, kissing him softly.

XXX

"So, let me get this straight, FP," Alice said an hour later and Betty winced. Her, Jughead, and his dad had all gone back to her house after she made it home and began explaining what had happened while she was away.

"Some ex-snake, who is now working with the Ghoulies, had my daughter run down? And, she sent her to the prison to try and convince Hal to get intel on the Serpents in there? So much for looking after her," Alice scoffed, and Betty levelled her mom with a look.

"Enough, mom, it's not FP's fault I kept him and Jug in the dark until after I got hit," she said calmly.

Alice glared at her daughter.

"Don't think you're avoiding punishment for that, young lady," she scolded, and Betty rolled her eyes.

"Fine, mom," she muttered. "Now, can we focus on the issue at hand? Where we're going to stay."

"Why, Elizabeth, we're most certainly staying here," her mother said, sounding as if it was even silly to think about going somewhere else.

"Why, mom, we're most certainly not staying here," Betty countered. Her mom looked at her.

"And, where exactly do you propose we stay?" Alice demanded, and FP cleared his throat.

"With the Serpents, Alice," he said, and she looked at him, before laughing.

"You cannot be serious, FP. It'll be a cold day in hell before some trashy woman runs me out of my own home and into the Serpents' nest," she scoffed.

"Mom, weren't you the one who personally apologized to Jughead's friends when they helped us out with Chic and his two friends? And, didn't you go to FP, saying it was time to make things right?" Betty argued.

"You told her?" Alice asked, eyebrows raised. FP just shrugged, face remaining impassive. Alice Cooper looked at the three people in her kitchen, before nodding slowly.

"Well, it looks like I'm outnumbered, then," she said, clasping her hands together. She looked at Jughead.

"But I want it clear, Jughead: Betty stays with me. Not you. Understood?"

Jughead looked at Betty, and she nodded. He turned to look back at Alice.

"Understood, Ms. Cooper," he replied, smiling slightly at her.

"Thanks, mom," Betty whispered, smiling at her. Alice just rolled her eyes.

XXX

Movement picked up for the Coopers. FP and Jughead told them to grab whatever the deemed a necessity; nothing more, nothing less. Problem was, Alice Cooper deemed everything a necessity. Betty had to halt her packing once or twice to convince her mother to leave things behind. Eventually, they were ready to go.

"Jughead and I are just going to step outside while you and FP finalize everything else," Betty said, and her mom looked at her.

"Don't read too much into it, mom. We're just going to talk," Betty added, rolling her eyes. She heard FP chuckle and mutter, "we were their age once too, Alice". Betty shut the door before she was forced to hear her mom's reply.

"Is it still weird to you that our parents knew each other growing up?" Jughead asked, and Betty nodded fervently.

"Definitely," she said. She sighed, looking off her front porch.

"Is it going to get any easier, Jug?" Betty asked quietly.

"Hey," he said quietly. "Look at me."

Betty looked at him, and he cradled her cheek. "It's going to get easier. The Serpents look after their own. You and your mom and, even Polly, are all family by default. We protect our own."

She listened to the words he was saying, letting them resonate something inside of her. They wrapped securely around her heart, making a home for themselves there, and she smiled.

"Thanks, Juggie," she murmured, brushing her lips across his once, twice, three times before pulling away. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and placed his lips against her forehead, holding them there.

"What do you say when all of this is over about getting away from here with me for a while?" Jughead asked quietly, and she closed her eyes.

"That sounds nice," she murmured. "Where would we go?"

"We could go cross-country. Or, fly to Europe. The choices are endless," he replied.

"We could do both," she commented, looking at him. He smiled softly.

"We could do both," he promised. "I just want to take you away from the madness that is Riverdale. Away from Hal and Penny and the Ghoulies. You deserve that."

"You deserve it, too, Jug," she replied, squeezing his hand with her free one. He fiddled with the strap of her sling, running his hand along her arm.

"Does it hurt much?" Jughead asked, tilting his head to her damaged arm. She shook her head.

"Not much," she whispered.

They fell silent then, wrapped away in the safety blanket they had. Her head was tucked underneath his chin and he was stroking his arms up and down her back. For a moment, it was almost as if the constant danger looming over them wasn't around. Almost. Then, her phone rang. Startling, she pulled it out of her pocket, noticing it was an unknown number.

"What does she want now?" Betty muttered.

"Answer it," Jughead murmured, and Betty sighed, before nodding and unlocking her phone.

"Hello?" Betty asked slowly, afraid of what Penny could possibly want now.

"Hello, Betty, miss me?"

"Chic?"


	11. Chapter 11

Betty froze when she heard Chic's voice. Blinking fast, she looked up at Jughead, who was frowning.

"What do you want, Chic?" Betty whispered, gripping the phone tightly in her sweaty palm. Chic laughed and the sound sent chills down Betty's spine. His laugh did always have that affect on her.

"I bet you're surprised to be hearing from me, Betty," Chic said calmly, and she felt her stomach coil tightly in fear.

"What do you want?" Betty repeated. The last time she had heard from Chic had been the night she delivered him to Hal. She had been so certain he wouldn't get away, so was completely surprised to find out that he was calling her now.

"I want you to know that your little plan to get rid of me didn't work," he said conversationally. Betty felt her heart drop. If Chic was calling her then that meant…him and Hal had reached an understanding with each other.

"Look, Chic," Betty began, but he interrupted her.

"Save it, Betty," he said calmly. "I'm not calling to listen to you dole out apologies that you don't mean."

"Then, why are you calling?" Betty asked, confused as to what he wanted. Chic had never been easy to deal with in the first place. He brought horror into Betty's life, especially when he admitted to having killed her real brother. Hal had never liked him, even as the Black Hood. That's why, for the life of her, she couldn't figure out why he didn't get rid of him. Unless…this wasn't about Chic at all. Unless, this was about Betty. Heart dropping at the thought, she listened to Chic.

"I just want to let you know that despite your little attempts at getting rid of me, I'm still here. And will be for quite some time. Don't think you're free of me," he said, and Betty felt herself bristle.

"Are you threatening me, Chic?" Betty demanded in an indignant whisper. He laughed.

"No, Betty, just giving you some facts," he replied lightly. "I'll be in touch."

With that, the phone call disconnected and Betty was left standing on the porch, staring at her phone in mortification. Jughead, whom she had forgotten was next to her, squeezed her shoulder and she jumped.

"Easy," he soothed, and she inhaled shakily.

"What did he want?" Jughead asked quietly, but before Betty could reply, the front door was opened and FP and Alice stepped outside.

"What's going on?" FP asked, looking at the way Jughead was standing next to Betty. Betty looked at Jughead and, he her, and an unspoken agreement passed between them. They weren't going to tell FP and the other Serpents that Chic reached out to her. Not yet. Not until Betty knew what he wanted. Betty shook her head a little, clearing her throat.

"Nothing," she said calmly. "Juggie and I were just talking about Penny and what she wanted."

FP bought the lie and nodded. "Let me worry about that, kids. Your only responsibility is to make sure you keep going to school and keep your grades up. I will not have you falling behind because of Penny. Either of you."

Betty nodded her head. "Thanks, FP."

Jughead cleared his throat, staring at Betty. "Yeah, thanks dad."

They didn't say anything else as they got ready to leave. Betty, whom couldn't help but feel like they were being watched, did a sweep of the street and surrounding houses with her eyes. What she was looking for, however, she didn't know.

XXX

The next day showed Betty and Jughead back at school with their friends. True, she hadn't missed much apart from when she was recovering a couple of days after her release from the hospital, it felt like she had missed a lifetime, she had aged that much. She was no longer concerned about the football team or whatever it was that they wanted to do to her; she had bigger issues to deal with. Like, Penny and the phone call from Chic. Not to mention, Hal. She still couldn't figure out why he let Chic get away.

Betty passed through her morning classes in a daze, with FP's request in the back of her mind. The request to do well in school and to not let anything distract her from her studies. With that request in mind, she sat up a little straighter and became a more diligent note taker – something that helped ease the anxious swirling mess that were her thoughts.

When her off period rolled around, she carried her binder and books to the student lounge where she promised to meet the others. Jughead was already there, so she sat down next to him, sighing.

"Long morning?" Jughead murmured.

"The longest," she muttered, rubbing her forehead with her free hand. She still had yet to tell him about delivering Chic to the Black Hood and knew she needed to do so. Sooner rather than later, at this point.

"There's something I need to tell you," she said quietly, but before she could get the words out, Archie and Veronica walked in, holding hands, followed shortly by Cheryl and Toni.

"There you are, cousin," Cheryl chirped, and Betty looked at her. "I need to know when you plan on coming back to the Vixens."

Betty sighed. "Cheryl, I quit the team, remember? Besides, even if I hadn't, my arm is still broken."

Cheryl tutted. "One, I can wait until your arms heals. Two, you quitting the team was an unforeseen unfortunate event. But, I'm not accepting that it was for indefinitely. You've had plenty of time to punish yourself. Times up. I need you on the team again."

Betty looked at Toni, who just shrugged.

"She's right, Betts. We could use you on the squad again," she said. Betty then looked at Veronica, who was smiling at her.

"I miss having my best friend on the squad with me, B," she said gently. Feeling like she was fighting a long-lost battle, Betty debated her options, before eventually nodding.

"Alright," she caved. "Just wait until I have function of both of my arms again, alright Cheryl?"

"Super, Bettikins."

Kevin walked in lastly and sat down on the couch across from Betty.

"How's Moose?" Cheryl asked stiffly, and Betty suppressed a sigh. Kevin rolled his eyes.

"He's fine, thanks," he replied, quirking an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, well," Cheryl began but Betty cut her off.

"That's great, Kev," she smiled warmly, sincerely happy for her friend. Some of the iciness Kevin was emanating thawed out.

"Thanks, B," he murmured. "How're you doing?"

"Fine," Betty shrugged, and she was. Whatever was going to happen with Penny, the Ghoulies, and Chic was going to happen. And, she'd be ready to face it when it did. Jughead squeezed her hand gently, reassuringly, and that helped to pool her strength, too.

The group talked throughout their free period, and for the first time in a long time, Betty was just able to sit back and relax. Cheryl and Toni talked about routines they wanted to see from the squad, with Veronica interjecting with her own opinion every now and then. Jughead and Archie talked about the Serpents, with Jughead's hand on hers', a constant reminder that she could tether herself to him. Kevin and Betty immersed themselves in conversation, too.

"I've missed you, B," Kevin said quietly, and she smiled.

"I've missed you, too, Kev," she promised. "It's just been so hectic lately."

"Yeah, getting run down by a car and threatened will do that to a person's life," he commented, and she rolled her eyes fondly.

"You're telling me," she laughed sarcastically.

"You know that I'm here for you, right?" Kevin asked quietly, and she smiled softly.

"I know, Kev. Thanks," she murmured. They fell quiet then, with the group just enjoying the respite from their classes. When the lunch bell rang, they all got up, heading to the grounds outside to eat lunch. Jughead pulled Betty to the side.

"What were you going to tell me, Betts?" Jughead asked, looking at her. She bit her lip, debating her options, before nodding her head. Quietly but quickly, she told him all about how she had delivered Chic to the Black Hood; about how she thought he wouldn't have gotten away.

"And now, he's back, Jug," she whispered, biting her lip. Jughead, traced her cheekbone.

"I don't want you to go thinking I'm mad or disappointed with you for doing that, Betts," he murmured.

"How'd you know what I was thinking?" Betty whispered.

"Because, I know you," Jughead replied simply, kissing her gently. "As far as what Chic wants, let me help you. Don't shut me out; don't you dare. We're in this together."

She thought about his words, hearing the passion burning behind them, before releasing her lip from its prison. She smiled slightly.

"Alright," she whispered. "Alright."


	12. Chapter 12

Betty spent the week waiting on pins and needles to see if she'd hear back from Chic and dodging calls from Penny. By the time the weekend came around, Betty was relieved to see the week had passed without incident. She sighed in contentment as she shut her locker door on Friday afternoon, after the final bell. Reggie and Archie seemed to have gotten the football team to back off; there hadn't been any form of harassment in the past few days at the least. Just then, someone cleared their throat, and Betty turned around, smiling softly.

"Hey, Jug," she murmured, and he kissed her forehead gently.

"Hey yourself, Betts," he greeted her back. "You ready?"

Just then, Veronica and Archie appeared.

"Ah, yes, for the camping trip, or, as your mother knows it: the sleepover B and V are having," Veronica commented cheerfully, and Betty rolled her eyes.

"Yes, V, thank you so much for agreeing to be my cover story," she replied, before glancing at Archie. "And, aren't you Jug's?"

"Actually, my dad didn't have a problem with you and I going camping for the night, remember? He likes to tell me he remembers what it was like to be my age," Jughead interrupted, and Betty laughed a little.

"At least you and your dad can find common ground. My mom would have a heart attack at the mere idea of us going on a getaway," she commented.

"That's why I'm here to help," Veronica commented. Jughead wrapped his arm around Betty's shoulder and she leaned into his embrace, feeling at home.

"What time do you guys need to leave?" Archie asked as the group made their way out of the building.

"In about ten minutes," Jughead replied. "Get there before nightfall."

Jughead led the way to his bike, where his and Bettys' bags were already sitting in the basket on the back. Jughead handed Betty her helmet, and she put it on, with minimal protesting from her now casted arm. She was rather pleased to be out of the sling and ace bandages.

After Jughead was settled on the bike, Betty looked towards Archie and Veronica.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow night at Pop's," she said, smiling. Archie grinned back, and Veronica nodded her head.

"Have fun, kids," she called as Jughead turned on the bike. Betty wrapped her uninjured arm around his waist, resting her chin on his shoulder. They were off a moment later.

XXX

It was a couple of hours later that showed Betty and Jughead pulling up to a certain part of the woods tucked away from the main entrance. Betty got off the bike, inhaling the scent of fresh pine and rain. It hadn't rained hard on their drive there; just enough to be slightly damp. They hurried to put their tent up and get a fire going under the protection of the trees. When everything was set up, they sat down around the fire pit they had created, warming their hands as the flickering flames kissed their skin.

"Thanks for agreeing to come out with me," Jughead murmured. "To just having a night for ourselves."

Betty looked at him, smiling softly.

"A night to ourselves sounded exactly like what I needed," she replied, and he kissed her brow.

"But," she began a moment later. "I am curious as to how the Serpents will go on without their leader for a night?"

"They'll survive," Jughead said simply. She knew him well enough by now to know he meant every word. She dipped her head, joining their lips together in a chaste kiss.

"Thanks, Juggie," she murmured.

"For what, Betts?" Jughead asked, breath blowing across her lips. She shrugged.

"For this, all of it. Giving me a respite when I needed one the most. For being in a such a good enough place with your dad that he'd allow it," she murmured. Jughead traced her cheekbone with the pad of thumb, eyes tracing hers'. When he found what he was looking for, he smiled softly.

"Anytime, Betts," he whispered.

XXX

As the embers died down around them, Betty and Jughead stayed up talking, late into the night. She shared with him her fear over Hal.

"I'm afraid he's going to mess with the Serpents on the inside," she admitted, clenching her palm. Jughead smoothed her palm out.

"Listen to me, Betty. I will not let that happen. My dad will not let that happen. I told you: we look after our own," he replied seriously, and she searched his face for any hints of dishonesty and felt the weight around her heart lessen slightly upon finding none. She exhaled.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"What we really need to worry about is Penny and the Ghoulies," Betty added, mind already on another topic to fret endlessly over.

"I mean, she already ran me down. Who knows what she's planning on doing to you, my friends, the town…" Betty was cut off as Jughead's lips met hers'. She melted into the kiss, feeling it run from the crown of her head to the tip of her toes. She molded her body against his, grabbing a fistful of his jacket and pulling him closer. When they broke apart a few moments later, she was trying to catch her breath.

"Has anyone ever told you that you worry too much, Betty?" Jughead murmured, and she laughed, feeling slightly guilty for letting her fears run away with her again.

"I'm being silly, aren't I?" Betty mused.

"Extremely," Jughead laughed, bumping his shoulder with hers' before wrapping his arm around her. She laid her head down on his shoulder, staring at the last bit of light they head coming from the fire.

"I think we just need to expect the worst and prepare ourselves," Jughead commented, and Betty nodded, inhaling the scent that was simply him. He smelt like firewood and smoke; it left her head spinning.

She heard a twig snap just then and jerked herself into a position where she was sat upright. She peeled her eyes for anything suspicious, as Jughead did the same. After a moment, Jughead sat back down on the log they had seated themselves on.

"Probably just a deer or something," he muttered, but Betty's heart still beat painfully fast.

"You didn't tell anybody where we were going besides Archie and Veronica, right?" Betty whispered.

"And my dad, but he wouldn't have a reason to tell anyone. Especially if it got back to your mom," he whispered back. Betty took one more look around the woods, before deducing he was right; that it was probably just a deer. Sighing a little, she felt the tension in her muscles loosen, if only for a minute.

"So, Penny and the Ghoulies," Betty began but was interrupted by laughter.

"Are right here, kid," Penny said and Betty snapped her eyes up. She felt them go round. They were absolutely outnumbered and very, very much on their own. Not sure what kind of fallout to expect, Betty braced herself for the worst that had inevitably yet to come.


	13. Chapter 13

Jughead sprung into action. He jumped to his feet, planting himself in front of Betty. She wrapped her uninjured arm around him, pulling him flush against her chest – she was protecting him as much as he was protecting her. Penny laughed coldly and the sound sent chills down Betty's spine.

"On the count of three, run Betty," Jughead murmured.

"As long as you run with me," she whispered back defiantly. There was no way she was going to leave him on his own. Penny crept closer.

"One, two, three…now," Jughead said, and Betty took off, grabbing a fistful of Jughead's jacket. They ran away from the fire and deep into the woods. As they moved through the night, Betty heard Penny encouraging the Ghoulies to go after them and felt fear coil tightly in her belly. Here they were, away from friends and family, very much on their own. Betty chanced a glance behind her but Jughead touched her on the shoulder, pushing her onwards.

"Don't look back, Betty," he said, and she nodded, ignoring the stitch in her side as her feet kissed the soil beneath her. When they had put enough space between them and the Ghoulies that were chasing them, Jughead pulled her behind some trees, hiding. Her breathing was getting labored; she was having difficulty pulling in air passed her ribs.

"Just focus on my voice, sweetheart," he murmured, and she nodded. She let his gentle voice wash over her, soothing every part of her.

"What are we going to do?" Betty whispered.

Just then, another twig snapped and she gasped. Jughead's hand clamped down over her mouth, shushing her, and she froze.

"Shh," he whispered, hand resting against her face. She felt him look around, and she did the same. She was looking for something, anything, to give her a clue as to where the other Ghoulies were. She couldn't find any. Jughead lowered his hand and she worked hard on not breathing too loudly.

"Alright," he began in a whisper. "Here's what we're going to do. We're going to run to the edge of the woods, where the road meets, and see if we can catch a ride."

It wasn't an appealing option but it was the only one they had and, at this point, it seemed better than waiting to be found. Betty nodded, and they took off once more. Only to run straight into the arms of the Ghoulies.

"Jughead! Jughead!" Betty screamed as they were separated. She felt someone, Malachi, she thought, grab her and throw her to the ground. She landed on her arm painfully and gasped.

"Get away from her!" Jughead hissed, but he was being held back by two other Ghoulies who were laughing mercilessly. Malachi kicked her, hard, in the ribs, and she coiled into a protective ball. Breathing through the fire-like pain that coursed through her, she looked up to spot Penny walking up towards her.

"That's enough, Malachi," she said calmly. "We need her alive."

"Aw, boss, it's just a bit of fun," Malachi grinned. He yanked her to her feet by her arm, twisting it behind her back painfully. Tears started in her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall; not now, not ever.

"You can have me, Penny. Your battle is with me, not Betty," Jughead implored, but Penny laughed mirthlessly.

"My battle is with the Serpents, kid. She's an integral part of that unit," she replied softly. Betty felt her heart thudding against her chest painfully, but it seemed like Penny wanted to hurt Jughead where it would scar him the most, and that meant utilizing Betty. She breathed a sigh of relief – Jughead wasn't the one they were after.

"Please, Penny, I'm begging you," Jughead's voice cracked. "Don't hurt her."

"Sorry, kid," Penny said, looking at the two guys who were holding him. She nodded at them once, and they punched him squarely in the face and Betty screamed as he fell. After a few kicks, Jughead wasn't moving, and Betty was desperately trying to reach him to no avail.

"Let me go!" Betty shouted, clawing at Malachi's arms. He laughed, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Oh no, darling, you're coming with us," he replied simply. He walked a few paces, with Betty fighting him the whole way. He grew tired with her blatant disregards at following his commands and shoved her to the ground. The last thing she saw was Jughead laying on the ground. Then, Malachi's boot connected with her temple and everything went black as she tumbled off the cliff of consciousness.

XXX

Betty woke up sometime later, gasping. Her entire right side of her ribcage was on fire and her arm was throbbing painfully. She vaguely wondered if it had been damaged even more. It was then that she realized her wrist was chained to a pole. She tugged uselessly on the cuff, knowing in her heart she wasn't going to break free. Just then, the door to the room she was in opened and footsteps made their way to her. Waiting with bated breath, she watched as Penny made her way into the room.

"Oh, good, you're awake," she commented idly and Betty drew all the strength she could muster and glared at her. Penny laughed.

"Where's Jughead?" Betty demanded lowly.

"Don't worry, we didn't want your boyfriend so we left him exactly where he was when we caught up to you two. If I had to make an educated guess, I'd say he's back on his way to Riverdale by now. Assuming he caught a ride from someone upon finding out we slashed his tires," Penny said.

Betty felt her hatred for this woman increase exponentially.

"At least he's safe," Betty murmured, feeling relieved about that. She didn't care what happened to her now that she knew Jug was safe. Penny rolled her eyes.

"This star-crossed love you guys have for each other is a little pathetic, kid," Penny commented, and Betty rolled her eyes in turn.

"Whatever, I wouldn't expect you to understand," she muttered. Penny stared at her for a long moment.

"You know, Betty, the worst is yet to come. I'd be mindful of who you're talking to," Penny said slowly.

Betty laughed. "I'm not scared of an ex-snake. Especially not one that's the likes of you."

Penny raised an eyebrow, before nodding.

"We'll see if you'll be singing a different tune soon enough," she replied coolly before leaving the room and leaving Betty with nothing to distract her from the constant aching in her body. Sighing, she knew she was in for a long night.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note: Jughead's P.O.V.

Jughead raced through the streets, making rushed twists and turns as he rounded corners and bends in the road. He had one mission on his mind and that was to get back to the Serpents and immediately start looking for Betty. When he had gained consciousness, he took one look around with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew Betty and the rest of them were long gone. Ignoring the cuts on his face, he had rushed to his bike, only to find the tires slashed. Rolling his eyes at Penny's idiotic mistake, he hurried to where their tent was, and pulled out a spare set of tires his dad had convinced him to take at the last moment, should a situation arise.

After hurriedly changing the tires, he jumped on his bike and sped back towards town. The quiet streets trailed after him; the wind licking his cheeks. His heart thudded painfully in his chest as tears kissed his face tenderly. He should've been able to prevent this from happening. He shouldn't have been so naïve as to think they wouldn't have been stalked out in the woods. And the price he may have to pay would be the one that would break him the most. Exhaling shakily, he switched gears and sped towards his home.

XXX

When he reached Riverdale, he headed straight to Pop's where, he was certain, he'd find Archie and Veronica. Yanking his helmet off, his feet thudded against the pavement as he ran in. Looking around wildly, he spotted Archie and Veronica sitting in a booth, talking lowly. He hurried to them.

"Juggie, where-what's wrong?" Veronica demanded, staring at him and what he presumed was a very disheveled state.

"Penny took Betty," he rushed out.

"What?" Archie demanded, standing up. Veronica wasn't too far behind him.

"She took her, man. Her and the Ghoulies…they-they ambushed us," he whispered. Archie grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and slammed him into the wall.

"Where the hell were you when they took my best friend? The girl I've known my whole life?" Archie hissed, and Jughead shook his head mutely, unable to say anything. Jughead could feel the intensity of Archie's glare and could do nothing more than offer up a weak grimace. He messed up – big time. Just then, Veronica placed her hand on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"That's enough, Arch," she said calmly. "Let Jughead go."

Archie glared at Jughead for a moment longer before listening to Veronica and letting his grip fall away from Jughead's jacket. Veronica looked at Jughead.

"Did they hurt Betty?" Veronica asked quietly but urgently. The sinking feeling returned to the pit of his stomach. Did they?

"I'm-I'm not sure," he said quietly, rubbing a hand over his face. "They knocked me out pretty quickly after catching up to us. I-I don't know what Penny or the Ghoulies did to Betty after I lost consciousness."

This admittance was like a stab to the gut; the knife turning painfully. He wasn't sure where Betty was, if she was hurt, or if she was being at least looked after by someone with a heart less cold than Penny and Malachi. He doubted that last thought.

"We need to tell FP and the rest of the Serpents," Archie, who had calmed down slightly, said. Jughead nodded. He pulled out his phone just as it rang. Staring at the caller ID, he noticed it was an unknown number.

"Who is it?" Archie asked.

"No clue," Jughead muttered, staring at the phone.

"Could be Penny or Malachi. Answer it," Veronica said, and Jughead took the call, exhaling shakily.

"Hello?" Jughead asked.

"Seems like you made it back then, kid," Penny's voice came through the phone.

"Let me talk to Betty," Jughead said quietly and Penny laughed.

"Sorry, kid, but she's a little busy tending to her injuries," Penny replied, and Jughead felt a fury unlock inside of him as his fist clenched.

"I swear, Penny, hurt her again and I'll tear you apart more than I plan on doing so already," he warned lowly.

Penny laughed coldly. "Noted. Now, you're present should be walking into that horrible place you kids call a diner."

Jughead looked up as the bell above the door jingled, only to spot Chic walking in, hands shoved into his pockets. He heard the line disconnect and looked at the phone, staring at his screen, before looking back up at Chic again. The anger he had been keeping at bay since waking up and finding Betty gone was demanding for attention, and he let it burst through his veins as he hurled himself towards Chic, punching him squarely in the face.

"Where the hell is she, Chic?" Jughead shouted. The diner had gone quiet; every patron and waiter alike watching the scene between the two guys unfold. Chic swiped at his lip.

"You need me alive if you have a dream of finding Betty, Jughead," he said lowly. Jughead punched him again.

"Where. Is. My. Girlfriend." Jughead demanded between clenched teeth. He didn't care if he broke Chic's face in his quest for answers; that was all the more better for Jughead. Just as he got ready to swing again, an arm stopped his, twisting it behind his back.

"Calm down, Jug," Archie whispered, and Jughead glared at him.

"If you're smart, you'll let go of me," Jughead hissed. A white-hot anger was dancing through him, igniting a fire in his stomach. He had to find Betty. He had to. Archie tightened his grip and Jughead had a wild thought of fiercely punching Archie, too.

"Calm down, man. We need to get out of Pop's and to your dad," Archie said lowly. Jughead looked down at his bruised and bloody knuckles before glaring at Chic.

"We're going to the parking lot while we wait for my dad," he hissed. "I dare you to tell me otherwise."

Chic simply smirked and pushed himself up from the ground. When they had made it a sufficient way from the inside of the diner, Chic spat out a mouthful of blood.

"You've got quite the temper, Jughead," he commented idly.

"I'm only going to ask this one more time, Chic. Where is my girlfriend?" Jughead hissed.

Chic stared at Jughead for a long moment.

"I'd answer him if I were you," Veronica said idly, and Chic grinned like the cat who ate the canary.

"Betty is exactly where Penny needs her to be," he murmured. Jughead inhaled slowly, willing himself to not lose his head completely.

"And give me one good reason I shouldn't tear you apart with my bare hands, right here, right now," Jughead whispered.

"Because, I won't give up where they're keeping Betty. I swore my loyalty to Penny."

"You don't have a loyal bone in your body, Chic," Jughead spat. "You proved that when you killed Betty's true brother."

Chic simply smirked. "I'd be getting to that phone call now."

XXX

FP showed up with Alice in tow about twenty minutes later. Chic was sitting on the curb with Archie and Veronica standing next to him; Jughead was pacing like a wild animal in a cage; frenzied and out of control. His head snapped up as his dad cut his motorcycle off. Alice got off the bike first, running towards Jughead.

"Explain," she demanded, and Jughead nodded.

"Mrs. Cooper, I'm so-so sorry. It's all my fault. I convinced Betty to take a night away with me. We were camping. A woman named Penny, she's an ex-snake, and a handful of ghoulies caught up to us. They took Betty and ran," he muttered, shaking. In the next moment, Alice Cooper did something that Jughead would come to remember every day for the rest of his life: she gripped him in a bone crushing hug, holding on for dear life.

"At least you got away," she mumbled. Alice swiped at her face mutely, seemingly at a loss for words. Jughead watched as his dad walked up to her, putting his arm around her shoulders hesitantly.

"We're going to get your daughter back, Alice. You hold onto that," he whispered, and Alice nodded, shoulders shaking with suppressed sobs. FP looked at Jughead.

"We've got work to do, son," he said, and Jughead nodded.

"Damn straight we do," he replied, looking at Chic. He needed something to channel his anger into, but before he could so much as raise a finger, Betty's face popped into his mind and, being his anchor, he tethered himself to the image of her.

"Hold on, Betts, we're coming for you. I'm coming for you," he murmured, making a silent vow to find her safe and whole and soon.

Author's note: Enjoy.


	15. Chapter 15

Betty sat against the wall, tugging uselessly at the cuff chained around her wrist. She was beaten and bruised and pretty sure a ligament in her knee had been torn when Malachi kicked her leg a few hours prior. Her attention was diverted as the door to the cellar she was in creaked open, and she stiffened. Betty waited with bated breath until someone came into view, and she exhaled.

"What do you want?" Betty asked Penny monotonously.

"Just here to see if you changed your mind about getting your father to work with me," Penny replied.

"No, Penny," Betty said slowly, enunciating each syllable. "I have not changed my mind about getting Hal to work with you."

Penny quirked an eyebrow at her. "You know, kid, I've noticed you don't call him 'dad'. Why is that?"

"That monster is not my father," Betty said quietly, clawing her nails into her palm. Betty could feel Penny's eyes boring into her and looked up at her defiantly.

"What?" Betty demanded, and Penny chuckled lowly.

"For someone who claims that monster is not her father, the two of you sure share the same traits, kid," she commented.

"Like what?" Betty asked in a bored tone, disinterested with the conversation.

"Like darkness," Penny whispered. Betty felt her heart stop and she bit her lip.

"You don't know a damn thing about me," Betty murmured.

"You're wrong. I know that you harbor some, if not all, the same darkness Hal harbors. You just don't let it consume you. You fight it," Penny said.

"Shut up," Betty said lowly, digging at her flesh. She felt the blood run underneath her nails and relished in it. She was safe – no on could touch her. Penny crouched down to where she was eye level with Betty.

"You may not see it now, Betty, but you will, soon enough. We're going to make you," Penny whispered, and Betty felt fear clench her stomach muscles. She kept her face impassive, however.

"Do your worst," she said coolly, knowing in her heart she shouldn't be taunting the woman who could literally order her death. Penny laughed.

"You got guts, I'll give you that." Penny stated, standing back up. "You sit here and relax. Malachi will come get you later."

With that, Penny walked away and Betty heard the door to the cellar shut, locking clicking in place loudly.

XXX

Malachi came to the cellar after what Betty guessed was a few hours – she had no watch so couldn't know for certain. She noticed two things straight away. One: his Cheshire grin. Two: the bat he was holding loosely in his hands. As he made his way to her, Betty tried to tuck her legs into her chest, biting back a snarl when it ignited pain in her knee.

"Stay away from me," she warned, but he laughed.

"Boss said she didn't have any luck with you getting your father to help us. Seems to think I can be a bit more persuasive," Malachi grinned.

"Go to hell," Betty hissed.

"You're in it," Malachi said calmly. Then, without so much as a warning, he brought the bat down on her elbow, and she felt it shatter. She couldn't tell who was making more noise: her with her screaming or Malachi with his laughter; all she felt was cotton in her ears, numbing her to any sound. Betty felt bile rise up in her throat from the white-hot, blinding pain, and immediately threw up next to her. Wiping her free hand across her mouth aggressively, Betty bit back a snarl, staring at Malachi with pure hatred.

"How about that talk with Hal, then?" Malachi whispered, resting the bat lazily against his shoulder blades. Penny grit her teeth.

"No," she said lowly. "I won't."

Malachi assessed her. "You've got fight. I like fight. It makes the game more fun."

"Is that what this is to you?" Betty demanded incredulously. "A game? You just shattered my elbow without giving it a second thought; you're wanting to work with a man who terrorized my town. Do you have any remorse about anything you do?"

Just then, there was applause and Betty looked up, only to spot Penny and a few other Ghoulies standing at the entrance of the cellar.

"Did you get that on camera, boss?" Malachi asked calmly, and Betty felt her stomach flip.

"Yes. Give this girl an Oscar," Penny commented idly. She picked up a video camera that Betty hadn't noticed, made her way to Betty, and played the film. Betty watched everything, from Malachi hitting her with the bat, to her screaming.

"And, what are you going to do with that?" Betty asked quietly.

"Send it to some people who care about you, of course," Penny said simply. They left, all of them, and Betty had nothing to distract her from the fire in her arm.

XXX

Jughead's P.O.V.

Jughead watched the video that had been mailed to him. He felt his dad's hand resting on his shoulder, keeping him from leaping out of his chair and hunting Penny and the Ghoulies down with his bare hands. Alice wasn't doing much better.

"They-they shattered her arm," she whispered, eyes pure black. Jughead had to admit that he could go the rest of his life never hearing those screams emanating from Betty again. The way she screamed clawed at him from inside, ripping him from limb to limb. When she threw up, Jughead wanted to join her. Inhaling slowly, he looked at his dad.

"Do we know where this was sent from?" Jughead demanded quietly. A fury danced through his bones, igniting a fire in him.

FP shook his head. "No, son. Did you honestly expect them to put a return address on it?"

"Penny's stupid; she's made mistakes before."

"Listen to me, son. Penny is not stupid. Don't you become stupid by thinking that. You've got to keep your head clear and focused and we've got to find Betty," he said firmly.

"Why are they doing this?" Alice hissed.

"They want a fight. They want control of the town." FP stated.

Alice's nostrils flared. "Can we get a message back to that horrendous woman?"

"Elaborate, Alice," FP said.

"I mean, film me telling Betty to get Hal to join them."

"And show this town even more bloodshed?" FP demanded.

"They have my daughter, FP. They're torturing her. The town is already seeing 'more bloodshed'," Alice snapped.

Jughead had been thinking furiously fast while all of this had been going on. He looked at Chic, who was sitting on the couch, unperturbed by the current predicament.

"We're going to get Chic to give them a message back," Jughead said decisively. "And here's how…"

XXX

By the time it was all said and done, Chic had agreed to send a message back to Penny. With a little luck, Jughead would be able to find Betty by that very evening. He just needed things to stay on track. Sighing, he opened the door to his bedroom, where Betty had slept while she stayed with him and his dad. He sat down on his bed and put the pillow she rested on against his nose, inhaling her scent softly.

"Miss you, Betts," he murmured. Then, and he wasn't quite sure why it had taken so long, he stopped denying himself what he needed, and succumbed to his tears, very much the same scared little boy he was when Betty had befriended him all those years ago.

Author's note: Enjoy. Xxx

We use cookies. By using our site, you acknowledge that you have read and accept our Cookies & Privacy Policies.   
Accept


	16. Chapter 16

Betty was desperate for water. She hadn't had any since she had been taken. Swallowing against her dry throat, she coughed hoarsely. She was hot, tired, and in pain. But, they hadn't broken her. They hadn't mercilessly beaten her so bad she concaved under the weight of it all. Breathing deeply through the pain in her elbow, ribs, knee, and face, Betty cracked one of her eyes open; the other was swollen completely shut. Looking at the room through the split in her eye, Betty registered that they had all left her again.

The room was quiet; the smell of blood permeating through the air. With dread in her stomach, she acknowledged it was her blood. How much had been spilled, she wasn't sure. She knew she just had to keep holding on. So, she waited with bated breath for the next attack which would undoubtedly find its way to her.

XXX

What could have been several minutes or several hours later, the door to the cell opened up. Betty's wrist tensed inside of the cuff as she watched Malachi make his way towards her with Penny in tow. Penny crouched down until she was at eye level with Betty.

"Thought anymore about changing your mind, sweetheart?" Penny asked, but Betty just exhaled slowly, not answering. Penny sighed.

"Your turn," she said, cutting her eyes to Malachi. He grinned and dropped down to his knees, taking Betty's hand in his own.

"What are you going to do?" Betty asked hoarsely. She wasn't scared – just incredibly tired.

"Since we can't mentally break you, it seems our only option is to both physically and mentally break you," Penny said.

"You're fighting a losing battle," Betty whispered, throat parched.

"We'll see about that." Penny stated.

Betty watched as Malachi lifted her index finger, tracing his thumb over it.

"So pretty," he murmured. "Such a shame."

That caused Betty to reassess the situation.

"What's a sha-"she began, but cut herself off midsentence with a blood curling scream as her finger bent backwards. She felt the bone snap in two, and tears gushed out of her eyes.

"Here's how it works, kid. Every time you defy us with getting Hal to help, we break a finger. That's ten fingers. Well, technically nine. You've got nine more chances," Penny commented.

Betty bit the inside of her cheek roughly. She wasn't going to break, she wasn't.

"I won't," Betty whispered, breathing heavily.

Another snap and scream, and Betty was staring at her second swollen finger.

"Quit denying what you have," Penny whispered. "You're like Hal. You both have the darkness. Instead of pushing it away, embrace it. Let it control you."

Tears streaming down her puffy and bruised cheeks, Betty shook her head.

"No," she whispered. "I'm not bad. I'm not, I'm not, I'm not."

Snap. Scream. Broken finger number three.

"Stop!" Betty screamed, kicking her undamaged leg out against the pain she felt. "Just stop. Please."

"Quit fighting it!" Penny snarled, and Betty kicked her leg again. The pain was overwhelming, like grasping a red-hot iron. She felt nauseated, and disoriented. Gulping, she closed her eye, breathing deeply through the pain.

Just as she was about to start truly considering her options for the first time, she heard the door fly open and multiple feet thundering down the stairs.

"Get the hell away from her!" Jughead shouted, and Betty wrenched her eye open again, looking around. She spotted Chic, standing to the side of Alice. Her mother had an absolutely horrific look on her face and she vaguely wondered what she was thinking before another wave of pain crashed over her.

"Chic?" Penny demanded, and his shoulders slumped.

"I'm sorry, Penny," he muttered. "They threatened to send me back to the Sisters."

"You swore your loyalty to us," Penny hissed and Chic opened his mouth, but Alice elbowed him in the ribs.

"Not another word out of you, Chic," Alice hissed. "And, Penny, is it? If you know what's good for you, you'd get away from my daughter. Now."

Betty felt hands on her face, and blinked, looking up.

"Betty? Sweetheart?" Jughead asked quietly, crouched down in front of her.

"You need to leave, Jug, they'll hurt you, too," she whispered.

"Shh," Jughead murmured, and went about cutting the chain around her wrist.

FP stepped up just then.

"You attacked one of our own. Again. Are you really that stupid, Penny?" FP demanded, and Penny laughed bitterly.

"What are you going to do?" Penny asked.

"We're going to settle this, once and for all. Meet us at the river by sunrise. All Serpents will be present. But for now, I'm getting my son, and Betty, away from you," FP spat.

While all of this was being said, Betty could feel Jughead checking over her.

"What hurts?" Jughead whispered.

"Everything," she mumbled tiredly. She was starting to feel the adrenalin of the past few days wearing off and the shock of being tortured settle in around her. And, she kept hearing Penny's words about her having darkness inside of her echo in her head.

"I'm taking you away from here," Jughead promised. He gently picked her up, trying not to jostle her, and tucked her underneath his chin.

"I'm not evil," Betty whispered over and over. "I'm not, I'm not, I'm not."

Like a mantra, she held onto those words, repeating them in her head and out loud. They acted like a life preserver, helping keep her afloat.

"Shh, sweetheart," he soothed. "It's over."

She shook her head, feeling herself tuck away inside of herself. It wasn't over, far from it. This was just the beginning.

"No, it's not, Jug," she mumbled. He shushed her again, carrying her up the stairs and out of the building she had been in. Archie and Veronica were waiting, and Betty heard Veronica scream when she got a look at her.

"Betty!" Archie yelled, running towards her. Jughead pulled her more tightly into his body and walked around them, and she was grateful.

"She's tired and needs medical attention. We need to get her to the hospital. Now," he ordered.

"We still should've called Sheriff Keller," Archie muttered, opening the back door to allow Jughead access to the back seat. Betty felt herself being placed down on it gently.

"Don't go to sleep, Betts," Jughead murmured, before looking at Archie.

"The Serpents will call him when we're done with Penny and the Ghoulies," he said. Too tired to pay anymore attention, Betty closed her eyes, sinking into the crevice inside of her, hiding from everyone.


	17. Chapter 17

It was dark, that was the first thing Betty was aware of. The second, and more important fact, was that she was in intense pain. Gasping, she struggled to breathe through the pain, wondering why she couldn't see anything.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," a soft voice said, and she felt her frenzied heart beat slow down.

"Open your eyes, Betts," the same soft voice whispered, and it suddenly made sense. Everything was pitch black because she hadn't opened her eyes. Inhaling shakily, she cracked her eyes open, only to spot Jughead sitting next to her bed, tracing comforting circles into the back of her palm.

"Jug," she whispered, and he placed his hand against her cheek, cradling it.

"Shh," he murmured. She glanced around, noting she was in the hospital. Again. A quick flex of her left hand, followed by a hiss, told her that her fingers were still damaged. Her mind was hazy, trying to protect itself from what happened. After thinking hard for several minutes, she looked back at her boyfriend.

"What happened?" Betty asked.

"You don't remember?" Jughead asked quietly, and she thought about it again. Flickers of the time she was with the Ghoulies and Penny danced through her mind. Penny, torturing her emotionally more than she ever could have physically; Malachi taking care of the physical torture himself. Shying away from the memories, Betty looked down at her body. There wasn't an inch of her that was black and purple; wasn't covered in bandages.

"How bad am I?" Betty asked monotonously.

"Pretty bad, Betts," Jughead replied, voice cracking. "You've got a shattered elbow that needed surgery; you got three broken fingers that had to be reset; then, the bruises covering every inch and the torn ligament in your knee."

Betty looked down at her knee warily.

"Cheryl's going to kill me," she muttered. "How can I be a cheerleader now?"

"I really don't think that's what you need to be focused on, sweetheart," Jughead murmured, and Betty looked at him.

"What do I need to be focused on?" Betty whispered. Jughead stretched forward, pressing his lips to her forehead gently, and she closed her eyes upon contact.

"Healing," he murmured, breath fanning across her forehead.

"What happened to Penny and Malachi?" Betty whispered. Jughead sighed.

"My dad followed through with his plan to meet them at the river," he muttered, and Betty could tell that he was hesitant.

"What happened, Jug?" Betty whispered, fear clawing at her chest.

"Both sides lost members," he exhale shakily, and Betty felt her heart sink like a stone in her chest.

"Who?" Betty demanded, throat constricting painfully. He rubbed his hand along her forearm soothingly.

"Don't worry, Betts," he murmured. "None of our friends."

That eased some of the tension that had popped up along her neck and shoulders, but she was still worried.

"Some of your dad's friends?" Betty whispered, horror-stricken. Jughead sighed again, before nodding.

"Yeah," he muttered, and Betty felt tears gush to her eyes but she blinked back the moisture. She hadn't cried while being tortured; she wasn't going to start now. Just then, she felt Jughead's thumb land above her left brow gently and start rubbing circular motions into the skin there.

"What happened to the Ghoulies?" Betty demanded.

"Some of them died, some got arrested; Penny and Malachi were apart of the group who got arrested."

Betty let the reality of that statement settle around her. They were arrested. This was a good thing. Why wasn't she happy?

"So, Penny and Hal are now on the inside with the other Serpents?" Betty mumbled, and Jughead eyed her warily.

"This is not your fault," he stated, but she just looked down at her lap.

"Look at me." She didn't.

"Betty, please. Look at me," Jughead implored, voice catching. Betty looked up, searching his face.

"My dad is going to take care of the Serpents on the inside," he said with conviction. "All I need you to worry about is healing. And letting me in so I can help you come to terms with what happened."

Betty shook her head. "I can't."

"Yes, you can. Please, Elizabeth Cooper, don't shut me out," Jughead said, voice cracking again. Betty briefly wondered if he felt like she did: like he was shouldering the weight of the world on his own. She closed her eyes as she felt the onslaught of tears, thick and heavy in her throat. But, she wouldn't cry. Never again. She'd be tough. The way she was when Penny had her.

"What are you thinking?' Jughead whispered, and she looked at him. Eyes flickering across his face, she realized he looked hopeful; like if given the opportunity, he could prove to her how much he cared. She had never needed him to prove that to her. She swallowed, before nodding.

"I'm thinking that I'm really mad," she began lowly. "Incredibly so. What Penny did to me is fine."

"It's not fine," Jughead muttered, but she shook her head at him, indicating that she wasn't through speaking.

"I can handle whatever the Ghoulies want to do to me. It's FP, you, Toni, Sweet Pea, and everyone else I'm worried about. I don't want you guys to pay the price because of me," she said.

"And, what if we want to?" Jughead challenged, eyes locking with hers'. His held a fiery passion that was only reserved for those closest to him. She shook her head.

"I don't want you to," she whispered.

"That's not your choice to make, Betts," Jughead reminded her, demeanor softening. Her shoulders slumped. She was tired, and the fight was draining out of her. And, to make matters worse, the pain had increased. Something, it seemed, her boyfriend picked up on because he was picking up the little remote on her bedside table.

"I think it's time for more meds," he murmured, pressing the button down. The last thing Betty was aware of was Jughead rubbing the pad of his thumb into the back of her palm. Then, a nurse walked in, injected something into her IV, and she quickly faded into the land of unconsciousness once more.

XXX

When Betty came to sometime later, she cracked open her eyes. She spotted Archie and Jughead talking quietly in the corner; Ronnie, Cheryl, and Toni sitting around her bedside.

"What're you all doing here?" Betty asked hoarsely. At the sound of her voice, Jughead's eyes snapped up, landing on her. He smiled softly.

"Welcome back," he said, walking towards her. Cheryl and Toni scooted around to give him room, and he perched himself on the edge of the seat closest to her.

"They're here because I asked them to come," he murmured, tracing her forehead softly.

"And, because we wanted to be here, B," Ronnie said, smiling sadly at her. Betty noticed the tears in her eyes and sighed.

"Ron, it's alright. I'm alright," she whispered to her best friend. Archie squeezed Ronnie's shoulder just then, looking at Betty with a soft smile.

"Good to see you awake, Betty," he said, and she returned the smile as much as her bruised and swollen cheeks would allow her.

"Thanks," she murmured. She looked at Cheryl, who had been watching her.

"Are you alright, Cheryl?" Betty asked, and the vivacious redhead nodded her head, lips pursed into a thin line.

"Fine," she replied stiffly, but Betty merely quirked a tired eyebrow at her, and Cheryl huffed.

"I'm going to end that washed up Serpent if it's the last thing I do," she spat out bitterly. Toni rubbed soothing circles into her shoulder blade, murmuring something in her ear. Whatever it was that was said seemed to be the right thing to say because Cheryl smiled a moment later; shoulders loosening considerably. Toni looked at Betty.

"Serpents want revenge," she said, and Betty's heart sank. This is what she had been afraid of. Licking her lips nervously, she shot a look at her boyfriend who was watching her.

"Didn't you guys already get revenge? Didn't people die?" Betty implored. A sadness etched itself across Toni's face as she nodded.

"Yes," she replied simply. "So, the revenge isn't just for you, Betty."

Betty noticed the way Cheryl's arm tightened around her girlfriend's shoulders, and the way Toni leaned into the embrace. Thinking things through, she inhaled shakily, looking at each person in the room in turn. These people were her family. They needed her and she needed them. She couldn't ask them not to do this. Nodding slightly, she felt Jughead squeeze her uninjured hand.

"Alright," she whispered. "Alright. Do what you have to."


	18. Chapter 18

"B," Veronica said gently, and Betty opened her eyes, looking up at her best friend from where she had been laying down on Jug's chest.

"Hmm?" Betty asked, stifling a yawn – the medicine still left her feeling exhausted.

"Arch and I are going to run to Pop's with Cheryl and Toni. Can we get the two of you anything and bring it back?" Veronica asked. Betty shared a look with Jughead, who nodded slightly.

"Thanks, Ronnie, that'd be great," he replied. After placing their orders, Betty watched her friends leave before curling herself back into her boyfriend's arms. Everything hurt. She felt Jughead drop a kiss to the crown of her head and smiled tiredly.

"Hmm, that feels nice," she murmured, and laughed gently when Jughead tickled her lightly, not hard enough for her to move or jostle her casts in anyway; just enough to elicit another chuckle out of her.

"How're you feeling, baby?" Jughead asked, and Betty thought about it.

"I mean, my body is probably going to take time to recover from the attacks, but I'll manage," she smiled, kissing his throat gently. A frown washed over his face and she caught it out of the corner of her eye. A frown, in turn, washed over her face as she looked at him.

"Jug? What is it?" Betty asked softly, and he drew soothing circles into her arm.

"I don't want you to feel like you have to down play the pain or act like what happened to you isn't a big deal. Not around me. Especially not around me, okay?" Jughead asked quietly, and Betty fiddled with one of the casts around her fingers. He placed his hand underneath her chin, tilting her head up until they made eye contact.

"What you went through? What Penny and Malachi subjected you to? No one should have to go through that," he whispered, carding his fingers through her hair.

"You went through it," she mumbled, but he shook his head.

"Not the same. Penny tortured you. She tortured you for her own personal gain. And, when she couldn't break you emotionally, she had Malachi break you physically," he said.

"Attempt," Betty clarified.

"Hmm?" Jughead asked, and she kissed him on the cheek.

"He attempted to break me physically. I mean, sure, I've got some broken bones that need tending to, but I'm not a delicate flower that can't stand her ground. He didn't break me to that point," she murmured. Betty watched as Jughead searched her eyes, before kissing her gently.

"My survivor," he whispered, and she closed her eyes, nestling into his chest. She liked the sound of that.

XXX

Betty wasn't sure at which point she fell asleep but she woke up to the smell of found and the sound of soft chatter. Opening her eyes, she glanced around and spotted everyone sitting around her bed. It was then that she noticed Jughead was no longer resting behind her. Sitting up, she looked around.

"Where'd Jug go?" Betty asked, after not finding him. Cheryl smiled.

"He, Toni, and FP went to go talk with some of the Serpents in prison," she replied, and Betty nodded. She knew they had business to attend to with the Serpents, and she wanted Jughead to be able to assist his father however he needed to. Betty looked at Cheryl and returned her smile, before smiling at the rest of her friends.

"Thanks for being here, guys," she murmured. Veronica patted her shoulder, while Archie smiled.

Just then, her hospital door opened and Kevin came running in.

"B?" Kevin asked hurriedly, panic etched into his features.

"Easy, Kev, I'm alright," she whispered, and he blinked, taking in her appearance.

"Oh my god," he breathed, hand coming to cover his mouth as she assumed he got the full view of the damage inflicted against her. She smiled.

"It's fine, really," she murmured. Kevin walked towards her slowly, easing Veronica out of the way, before bending down and kissing Betty on the forehead.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, and she patted his cheeks, noting they were wet. Out of everyone in the room, it was probably Archie and Kevin who hated seeing her in pain the most. They had grown up together, along with Jughead.

"Don't be," she said quietly, not wanting anyone's pity. After assessing her for a moment more, Kevin nodded his head, and sat down at the end of the bed.

"Where's Moose?" Cheryl asked, no hint of hostility in her voice. Kevin looked at her in surprise and she rolled her eyes.

"Relax, Kev, I've got bigger fish to fry than you dating a football player. I mean, he didn't even join in the targeting of Betty so why am I punishing you and him both?" Cheryl added, and Kevin looked at Betty, who stared back at him, shrugging.

"I don't know but I appreciate you realizing you don't need to," Kevin replied, albeit suspiciously. Cheryl raised an eyebrow, and he cleared his throat.

"Moose is with the rest of the team. They're planning on doing a memoriam for Midge," he added. Betty looked at Archie.

"Shouldn't you be there, Arch?" Betty asked, but he shook his head.

"No, as of now, Reggie is in charge of the team. I'm focusing on you, and making sure all my friends are safe," he replied. Betty frowned.

"Arch, don't quit the team because of me," she implored, and he was quickly shaking his head.

"I'm not quitting, per se, it's just a hiatus. I'll be back soon enough. But right now, we all swore we'd rally around you in your time of need, Betty," he stated. She felt touched, truly, but she didn't want them to give up their lives for her. As she opened her mouth to protest, Veronica beat her to the punch.

"Besides, if it was one of us in that bed, don't you think you'd be doing what we're doing for you?" Veronica asked. The two girls looked at each other, before Betty felt her muscles relax.

"Absolutely," she whispered.

"So, let us be there for you," Veronica murmured. Nothing more was said on the subject.

XXX

FP, Toni, and Jughead all returned about an hour later.

"Good to see your eyes again, Betty," FP greeted her with a shoulder squeeze. She was feeling tired and full, a clue that she may have had more to eat than she thought she did. She grinned as much as her swollen cheeks would allow her.

"Thanks, FP," she murmured. Jughead kissed her, slowly, before brushing his lips across her forehead.

"So, what news do you have?" Betty asked nervously.

Toni smirked. "Got to the Serpents before Hal or Penny could. They're not working with them. Wouldn't betray their brothers like that."

"Seemed surprised we even thought they'd might," Jughead added, scratching his chin thoughtfully.

"Yeah, well, after Tallboy, I wasn't taking any more chances," FP muttered. Penny knew he had a point; Tallboy had betrayed their group to the likes of Hiram Lodge. He had been outed fairly quickly after that.

"Is my mom okay?" Betty asked anxiously, and FP nodded.

"She's at the trailer park, packing a bag for tonight. She's staying with you and Jug is going to head back home," he replied, and Betty swallowed down her disappointment. As much as she missed her mom, she knew she still wanted some time with her boyfriend. However, she didn't argue the point as Jughead squeezed her hand gently.

"Alright," she replied. Activity picked up around them then, and soon enough Betty was saying goodbye to her friends and her mom was walking into the room. She hadn't seen much of her mom over the past couple of days and she assumed that had to do with Chic. Betty watched as her mom's eyes grew wet with tears, and Betty swallowed the lump that had risen in her throat back down.

"Mom," she whispered.

"Betty," Alice said brokenly.

"Mom, it's okay," Betty promised with conviction, nodding her head to further prove her point. Alice's eyes trailed all over Betty, and she knew her mom was taking in each of her injuries.

"I hate that deplorable woman," Alice spit, and Betty chuckled.

"Me, too," she murmured. Jughead kissed her forehead as FP stepped forward.

"Jug and I are going to leave now, but we'll be back first thing in the morning. Get some sleep, Betty, Alice."

When it was just the mother and daughter in the quiet hospital room, Betty could've sworn she was able to hear her own heartbeat. Alice looked decidedly uncomfortable, and she wondered what was going through her mother's head. Just as she was about to ask, Alice looked at her.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth," she murmured, and Betty looked at her in confusion.

"For…what?" Betty asked.

"This. All of it," Alice muttered, clenching her fist, and for the first time, Betty wondered if that was who she picked the trait up from. Deciding not to mention it to her mother, she sighed.

"Mom, what Penny did to me is not your fault."

"I'm your mother. I'm supposed to protect you from these sort of things," Alice despaired. "I couldn't even protect you from H-Hal."

Betty's heart clenched at the mention of that man, but she was ever proud that her voice remained steady.

"Mom, I really need you to listen to me when I tell you that what happened is not your fault. It was going to happen one way or another because that is the type of people Hal and Penny are. They don't care about who they hurt. So, please, don't carry this weight on your shoulders," Betty implored. Alice gasped, swiping at her face.

Then, Betty said the only thing she thought might free her mother from the inner turmoil she was in.

"I love you, mom," she whispered, and Alice Cooper looked up, tears shining in her eyes.

"I love you, too," she murmured.

Nothing more was said, and it wasn't long before the nighttime nurse came and gave Betty her final round of medication for the night, helping her drift off into a dreamless sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Three weeks later and Betty found herself back in school, albeit with a cast for her arm and fingers. Luckily, the first arm break she had had seen drastic improvement and, with a little physical therapy, she didn't need a cast for that arm anymore. She was utterly grateful for that small blessing because she knew just how hard it would be to navigate her way through the hallways of her school and attempt to do her classwork with both arms in casts.

The morning that she was supposed to return to school showed Jughead at the door of the trailer park Alice and Betty resided in. Betty peeked her head out of the bedroom curiously and found Jughead staring at her from the front porch. Alice looked at her, then Jughead, before nodding slightly.

"Come on inside, Jughead," Alice granted, opening the door further. In a couple of strides, Jughead had reached Betty and kissed her forehead.

"Hey, you," he murmured, and she kissed him quickly.

"Hey, yourself," she replied back quietly. The one thing that could calm down Betty instantaneously was Jughead's touch alone. Whether it was a gentle squeeze, reassuring her, or a kiss dropped to the crown of her head, Betty was able to tether herself to her boyfriend to remain afloat in the tumultuous waters. Normally. But since being freed from Penny and released from the hospital, Betty found herself shying away from everyone who wanted to check in with her.

She couldn't explain it; couldn't put her pain into words. While acting strong on the outside, Penny and Malachi had absolutely broken her. She thought she knew what pain was when Jason Blossom was killed; thought she knew pain when Hal made his confession. However, that was child's play compared to what Penny did to her. It wasn't the physical torture that had her upset; bones mended and bruises faded. No, it was the cage she was trapped in inside of her mind.

Every day she played the what if game with herself. What if she was like Hal? What if the darkness consumed her? What if, what if, what if… It was enough to make her head spin as she obsessed over all the possibilities. After all, whether she liked it or not, she was Hal's daughter. She had darkness inside of her that she got from him. When he called her as the Black Hood and told her to put the hood on, Betty didn't think much of it at the time. Sure, she was scared. She was at an abandoned house on her own in the middle of the night. But the more she thought about that night, the more Hal's message became clear: she was his daughter, through and through.

"Where'd you go?" Jughead asked quietly, cradling her cheek. Public displays of affection had never been something they both utilized; however, circumstances changed. Betty kissed his palm gently, closing her eyes.

"Nowhere of importance," she whispered. She couldn't tell Jughead what she was thinking; it wasn't her boyfriend's job to fix her issues. Only she could do that. What she really needed was some time to come to terms with everything on her own.

"Betty, please, don't start shutting me out now," Jughead implored. Betty bit her lip, before exhaling shakily.

"I-I can't, Juggie. I'm s-sorry. I can't t-talk about it," she muttered. Jughead traced her cheekbone with the pad of his thumb, studying her guilt-ridden expression. What she felt guilty for, she wasn't exactly sure of. Perhaps it had to do with not being strong enough to confide in with the man she loves about the demons she's facing; perhaps it had to do with holding on for so long; for being the strong woman everyone expected her to be. She didn't know. What she did know, however, was that they had to get going if they wanted to make it to school on time.

"We're going to be late," she muttered. He stared at her for a long moment while Betty stared pointedly at something on the opposite wall in the trailer house. Eventually, she saw him nod out of the corner of her eye.

"Come on," he murmured. Just then Alice walked towards them.

"I'm taking you kids to school today and every day for the foreseeable future," Alice mentioned, and Betty looked at her mother.

"Mom, you don't have to do that," Betty reminded her but Alice Cooper tutted.

"Well, you're not getting on that awful motorcycle while in casts, Elizabeth. And, if I'm giving you a ride, I may as well give Jughead a ride, too," she replied simply. Betty watched her boyfriend look at her mother in surprise, before schooling his expression.

"Thanks, Ms. Cooper," he replied gratefully. Not quite sure what was happening, Betty allowed herself to be swept out of the trailer and towards her mom's car.

XXX

When they got to school twenty minutes later, Jughead squeezed Betty's non-damaged arm gently, getting her attention.

"Wait there a minute," he instructed, and she watched him curiously as he got out on his side of the car and made his way to hers', opening her door a moment later.

"Thanks," she murmured, dipping her head towards him. She got out of the car, carefully trying to adjust the backpack on her shoulder with her good arm so it could rest comfortably and not bang against the brace her leg was in. Luckily, with intensive physical therapy while she was in the hospital, Betty had been able to forgo the crutches the doctor pushed her to use.

"Let me," Jughead said quietly, gently slipping the bag off Betty's shoulder, relieving the blonde from having to risk hurting her injuries even more than she already was with being swept into the crowd at the high school.

"Thanks, Juggie," she murmured. He gripped her good hand with his free one, and they walked into the school. It was night and day difference to how she had been treated the last few times she had stepped foot into the building. People gave her the cold shoulder, wrote threatening messages on her lockers, sent her threats in general…now, it was if suddenly the whole student body wanted to be her best friend. People rushed up to her, to give their apologies, and she was overwhelmed by the sheer amount of people surrounding her.

She tried to nod at every person who sent sympathetic wishes towards her but what she really wanted more than anything was to be left alone. Perhaps Jughead could tell how uncomfortable she had grown because he was rubbing soothing circles into the back of her palm as he led her around the massive amount of people that bombarded them.

"Move, losers," a voice called, and Betty looked up to spot Cheryl pushing her way through the crowd, Toni trailing behind her.

"Come on, Bettikins, you so don't need to be forced to be the center of attention right now," Cheryl said, voice unusually gentle. Betty nodded her head, willing her stomach to stay calm so she wouldn't toss her cookies. Eventually, the group made it to her locker, and she noted it was free of any graffiti. Quirking an eyebrow at Cheryl, she waited patiently for an explanation. Just then, Kevin came up to them, smiling at Betty.

"Moose cleaned it for you. Thought you had been put through enough. Him, Archie, and Reg are laying down rules with the football team as we speak. They won't be bothering you anymore," Kevin assured, and Betty felt her shoulders loosen considerably.

"Tell Moose I say thank you," she murmured, and Kevin nodded, smiling softly.

The bell rang, and Betty nearly jumped out of her skin. Heart beating, she looked around wildly for a moment, before realizing she was at school and it was just the bell. Jughead's hand came to rest on her shoulder.

"Betty, are you alright?" Jughead murmured, and she nodded sheepishly.

"Yeah. Yeah. Just wasn't expecting that," she mumbled, before clearing her throat. She pushed back the thoughts that had been dancing dangerously close to the front of her mind (Hal), and looked at her friends and boyfriend.

"I got to get to English," she murmured. After staring at her for a moment, Jughead nodded, clasping her hand in his.

"I'll walk you," he replied. As their feet carried them forward, Betty wondered if it was going to get any easier for her. If the current pain she felt would lessen at all. She doubted it. And, that's what scared her the most.


	20. Chapter 20

Time passed in a strange repetition for Betty. Wake up, go to school for eight hours, go back to the trailer park. Repeat. She had cut contact with people outside of her immediate friends, and even the time she graced them with wasn't enough. When she wasn't forcing herself to pay attention to whatever lesson she was sitting in, she was attempting to pay attention to her friends; attempting being the operative word.

Betty simply didn't have the energy to force herself to focus on anything other than her thoughts. She knew that Penny had succeeded in what she was aiming to do. Betty was broken and none of the king's horsemen, and none of the king's men could put her back together again. It wasn't for a lack of trying on everyone else's part, however. Her boyfriend and friends all rallied around her in her time of need. She just didn't know how to accept the words of comfort they offered up; didn't know if she could. Which, brought Betty to her current predicament.

Archie, Veronica, Cheryl, Toni, and Kevin were all planning a night at Pop's, and were trying to convince Jughead and Betty to go. Jughead looked at her and Betty smiled encouragingly.

"You should go, Juggie. Spend time with friends," she murmured. He smirked softly.

"One, they're your friends, too. Two, I'll only go if you go," he countered, and Betty sighed.

"Jug," she began, biting her lip as she trailed off, trying to come up with the right words to soften the blow of not going. Jughead shook his head quickly.

"Betty, you can't stay hidden away in the trailer park forever. You need to go places other than school and that trailer. Come out with your friends. Come out with me. Allow us to take your mind off everything, even if only for one night," Jughead said, looking at her. Betty studied his expression for several long moments, torn and debating, before eventually nodding her head.

"A milkshake doesn't sound too bad," she said cautiously, and Jughead smiled warmly at her.

"Let's go," he murmured, clasping their hands together. They made their way down the hallway and as they walked, Betty mentioned she'd have her mom just drop her and Jughead off at Pop's since she was still driving them everywhere.

"B, I already talked to your mom yesterday. She's not expecting you home until later tonight. Archie and I are driving," Veronica replied, smiling gently at Betty. Betty looked at Jughead who followed it up with his own nod of confirmation, before looking back at Veronica.

"Thanks, V," she murmured. Veronica placed her hand on Betty's forearm gently, rubbing it soothingly, before tucking herself into Archie's side as the group carried onward.

XXX

Pop's started out easy enough. Betty ordered a milkshake and a basket of fries to split with her boyfriend, which was nothing short of a miracle, because Jughead Jones did not share his food with anybody. Swirling a fry into her vanilla shake, Betty tried to stay engaged in the present moment, listening to her friends talking. Toni and Cheryl were talking lowly into one another's ears, fingers brushing at shoulders, collarbones, and back of necks. Archie and Veronica were engrossed in conversation with Kevin, laughing at something he was saying. That left Betty and Jughead. Jughead's arm was slung on the back of the booth and Betty was leaning into it.

"You alright, baby?" Jughead asked discreetly. She looked up at him for a moment, before dunking another fry in her milkshake while she thought about her answer. She could lie, say that she was fine. However, did she really want more lies? Again? Sighing, she cupped the side of her neck with her palm, looking at the table intently.

"I can't talk about it, not here," she murmured. She cut her eyes to her boyfriend, who looked at her in turn before nodding his head.

"We're going to go get some fresh air," Jughead announced to the group. Everyone looked at them, a bit startled, but didn't question the couple and their decision. Betty was grateful. Jughead led her out of the diner, and towards Archie's car, where they both leaned against it.

"Can you talk about it now?" Jughead asked gently, and Betty sucked in a wavering breath,

"W-When Penny was hurting me," she began, focused solely on keeping her voice as steady as she could. "She was determined to force me to see just how alike Hal and I are. Every time I defied her, she had Malachi break another bone."

Betty heard Jughead's sharp intake but couldn't focus on him. She fiddled with one of the casts around her fingers, getting lost in the horrific memories of those long days. "Sometimes, Malachi wouldn't even need an excuse to hurt me. He'd just do it, for fun. For his own twisted game."

"Baby," Jughead whispered, and she hadn't realized that the tears that wanted to break free every night she was laying in bed had finally slid down her face. She took a deep breath.

"But, I was brave, Juggie. You would've been proud of me," she said firmly, swallowing a cry that wanted to claw it's way out of her chest. Jughead pulled her into his chest but she initially fought the action.

"Don't, sweetheart," he murmured, and she grabbed a fistful of his jacket, crying unashamedly.

"I was brave, Juggie, I was brave," she whispered over and over again, anchoring herself to the truth behind those words.

"I know you were. You did so good, sweetheart," he soothed, trailing one hand up and down her spine, and the other one through her hair.

"She said my darkness is like Hal's. She said we're the same," Betty cried in anguish, clutching at her boyfriend. He pulled back from her and cradled her face in his palms.

"You listen to me, Elizabeth Cooper. Penny didn't have a clue as to what she was talking about. She was going to say whatever she could that would ensure you breaking. But, she was wrong. She didn't win her own game," Jughead said firmly.

Betty looked at him, searching his eyes with her own, before eventually sighing.

"Alright," she whispered.

"Do you believe me, baby?" Jughead asked. Did she? She wanted to, desperately. She wanted to believe she was good and that what Penny and Malachi had done to her wasn't because she was denying darkness inside of her. Sighing again, she nodded a little.

"I believe you," she said quietly, meeting his lips in a chaste kiss. When they broke apart, Jughead rubbed his hands up and down her spine.

"Ready to get back inside?" Jughead asked quietly, and she nodded. She swiped at her face mutely for a moment, collecting herself. Then, head held high, she interlocked her fingers with Jug's and the couple made their way back into the dinner, hearts a little lighter than they had been before their conversation. Too bad, Betty would soon come to find out just what was in store for her.


	21. Chapter 21

The coming weeks proved to be some of the toughest Betty had to face. It seemed like everyone at school had now heard about her abduction and torture. People she didn't even know were coming up to her to give her their well wishes and deepest sympathies. It'd be nice if it wasn't for the fact that all Betty wanted to do was forget this nightmare had happened in the first place.

As Betty struggled to comprehend complete strangers well wishes, she also struggled to deal with her demons laying just beneath the surface. True, she hadn't crossed over into her dark side, but that wasn't because she didn't want to. Betty knew just how easy it'd be to be able to quit being the good girl everyone expected her to be. Penny had certainly showed her that. Sighing, Betty brought herself out of her musings and back into the present moment: FP's trailer.

Glancing around, Betty saw that FP was hunched over the table, poring over paperwork of some kind. Alice was next to him, talking lowly. That left Betty and Jughead on the couch. Sighing, she looked at her boyfriend.

"What's your dad doing, Jug?" Betty asked quietly. Tearing his eyes away from his dad, Jughead looked at Betty warily.

"He's working on a plan of revenge," Jughead said hesitantly, and Betty felt her heart clench.

"Revenge for what?" Betty asked slowly, noting the way Jughead sighed and cut off eye contact.

"Revenge for you. For what Malachi and the rest of the Ghoulies did to you. Penny and Malachi being in jail helps eliminate some of the revenge, but there are still other Ghoulies who have to pay for their crimes," Jughead said quietly, and it was Betty's turn to sigh.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me. Especially your dad or any of the other Serpents," Betty said with conviction. She couldn't stand the fact knowing that FP was going to willingly drag the other Serpents into the middle of the fight.

"We're at war here, Betts," Jughead murmured, and she looked at him. "This isn't simply about getting revenge for the actions brought against you. This goes back further than that. Penny and the Ghoulies need to be dealt with once and for all."

Betty didn't like the way that sounded. Biting her lip, she looked at Jughead closely.

"And, how exactly does your dad plan on "dealing with them"?" Betty asked carefully, praying she wasn't going to get an answer she couldn't stomach.

"I'm not sure," Jughead admitted with a furrowed brow. "That's what he's figuring out right now."

Betty turned her focus back to FP who was still huddled with her mother. His hand was resting against her lower back as the two of them pored over sheets of paper. They were muttering but Betty didn't have a hope of figuring out what they were saying. Sighing, she looked back at her boyfriend, who was watching her with a tender expression.

"What?" Betty asked softly.

"Feel up for a ride?" Jughead asked, and she thought about it. Most of her injuries had healed over the prior weeks, with the exception of her ribs and three fingers. But, it'd be nice to be able to get out of the all of a sudden stifling trailer. She nodded, brushing her lips against his.

"I'd love to," she whispered, and he grinned.

XXX

Half an hour later found them back at Sweetwater River. Betty inhaled the fresh air, smiling serenely as she was overcome with a sense of peace and calm. She felt Jughead interlock the fingers of her non-damaged hand with his own and she brought the back of his hand to her lips, pressing a quick, but gentle kiss to it.

They made their way down the bank towards the water. When they were a sufficient amount away from the water but further from the woods, Betty tugged Jughead down to the earth with her. He automatically opened his arms and she nestled herself inside of them. Perhaps Jughead knew that she didn't want to talk, not really. Perhaps he knew that she just wanted to sit there and enjoy the safety blanket that was enveloping them. He simply stayed quiet, pressing the occasional kiss to her hair.

Betty let her mind drift, something she knew better than doing, but these things couldn't be helped. Her thoughts turned to the inevitable: the darkness inside of her. She had tried to deny that there was anything wrong with her; that she did not feel an anger that represented Hal's. She knew that Penny had succeeded in what she was aiming to achieve: Betty had been mercilessly broken. But the beauty in it? She wasn't broken beyond repair. While not wanting to accept help from others, Betty was willing to help herself through her trauma and grief.

She wasn't aware that tears had gathered in the corner of her eyes or that they had the audacity to actually fall until Jughead swiped his thumb underneath her eye, catching them.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jughead asked quietly, and Betty bit her tongue to prevent herself from saying her darkest fears. Instead, she swiped at her face mutely for a couple of moments, trying to get control of the situation and herself, before looking back at her boyfriend with watery eyes. She chuckled.

"I think I'm always going to feel the repercussions of that time with Penny and the Ghoulies," she admitted slowly and honestly. Jughead tightened his arm around her, nodding at her to continue. Betty sighed.

"I can't sleep because when I try all I see is Malachi and Penny. They're doing whatever they please with no regards to me and how I'm feeling. Then if it's not them that I see, it's…" she trailed off, picturing the main image that had been in her mind as of late. It was her, wearing a black hood, just like Hal. Like he had got her to put on that one night all those months ago.

"It's what?" Jughead prompted quietly, and Betty sighed again.

"It's seeing you or the other Serpents hurt," she said, changing what she was going to originally say at the last moment. "It's seeing Ronnie, Arch, Kev, and Cheryl; Polly and the twins; my mom and your dad. All of you hurt, because of me. Because I wasn't strong enough to fight back."

"Hey," Jughead said firmly, and Betty looked at him. "You were beyond strong, Elizabeth Cooper. They were torturing you but you still didn't let them win. You didn't let them inside your head."

"I came close," Betty muttered in shame, staring down. She could feel her boyfriend's eyes on her and knew he wanted her to elaborate on that particular statement. So, inhaling shakily, she carried on.

"It was right before you came. Literally just moments prior. I was starting to truly think about my options. Defy them and keep getting hurt. Help them and Hal and defy myself. It was a lose/lose situation," she muttered, hating herself for even considering helping the Ghoulies.

They were silent then, for several long minutes, and Betty could hear the rhythmic beating of her heart. It was a pitter patter against her rib cage. Finally, Jughead looked up at her, soft smile adorning his face,

"I'm so unreservedly in love you, Betty Cooper," he murmured, and she blinked, not quite expecting that reaction to her confession.

"I'm unreservedly in love with you, too," she commented, eyebrows knitted together in confusion; Jughead smoothed them out.

"I'm unreservedly in love with you because you let me in. All the way in. I know you're struggling with the idea of having darkness inside of you, I can see it etched across your face. However, you shared with me. You trusted me enough to confide in me your fears with Penny and yourself and for that, Betty Cooper, I'm in love with you," he murmured, tracing her forearm. She inhaled shakily, deciding to let him all the way in.

"In that case, I need you to do something with me," she murmured, and he nodded once.

"Anything," he promised.

"Come with me to the prison to talk to Hal and Penny."

Author's note: Enjoy. Xxx


	22. Chapter 22

Betty and Jughead woke up early the following Saturday morning. They had told FP and Betty's mom that they were going out with the other Serpents but in reality, they were going to visit Hal and Penny in the prison. After a quick check to make sure the coast was clear, Jughead and Betty hurried over to his bike with minimal protesting from Betty's injuries.

After getting situated on the bike, they wasted no time in starting the engine, pulling away from the trailer, and driving down the road. Once the trailer was out of her line of sight, Betty exhaled a sigh of relief. She felt bad for lying to her mom all the time, not to mention FP, who had been nothing but kind to her. However, she knew that if she did tell them the truth it would most likely be more than they could handle. She wasn't even sure she could handle it.

As they rode through the quiet streets of Riverdale, Betty had ample opportunity to think about what she'd say to Penny and Hal once she saw them. Would she verbally attack Penny, now that there was a glass divider separating them? She wasn't so sure. Of course, she had a lot of thing's she'd like to say to the ex-serpent but wanting to and actually doing so were two very different things.

Jughead eventually pulled up to the prison where Betty had seen Hal a few weeks prior. She eased herself off the bike, placing a hand unconsciously to her side. Then, she inhaled deeply to give herself to boost of confidence she needed to put one foot in front of the other and walk onward into the prison. Jughead's hand a constant on her lower back helped steady the nerves she felt at coming face to face with one of her attackers.

When they reached the entrance of the prison, Betty felt Jughead's hand land on her shoulder, stilling her, and she looked at him curiously.

"I just want you to know that you don't have to do this. You don't have to force yourself to see that woman," Jughead said lowly, and Betty blinked. Apparently Jughead's anger was passed the point of acknowledging Penny by her name; she couldn't say she blamed him. Betty smiled softly.

"I know, Jug, but I want to do this. I need to do this," she said with conviction. She watched as Jughead studied everything about her and hoped her face was rearranged into polite firmness. Eventually, he relented with a nod and she walked into the prison. It was the exact same feeling she felt when she walked in to visit Hal those weeks ago. A feeling of dread sinking into the pit of her stomach like a stone and resting uncomfortably there. However, she shouldered the burdened she, and Hal, placed on her shoulders and kept moving forward.

When they reached the table Hal and Penny were at – no glass divider this time - Betty took another deep breath to help propel herself forward and sat down slowly, keeping her eyes glued to Penny's face.

"Betty, what the hell happened to you?" Hal demanded, voice tinged with horror. Not taking her eyes off the blonde in front of her, Betty addressed Hal.

"Why don't you ask your new best friend here, Hal," she said scathingly, voice dripping with venom. She wanted to put as much hatred as she could muster into her inflicting words. Hal and Penny were in prison; Betty had control now.

"You did something to my kid?" Hal asked, voice dangerously low. Betty's fingers curled into her palm and she breathed deeply through her nose.

"I'm not your 'kid', Hal. You and I have no ties to each other," she said quietly, eyes still firmly attached to Penny, who was smirking.

"Bet-," Hal began, but she cut him off.

"Penny, you know why I'm here," she said, staring at the ex-snake.

"Actually, kid, I don't," Penny replied calmly, crooking an eyebrow at her. Betty resisted the temptation to roll her eyes.

"Well, you should," she snapped. All Penny did was raise her eyebrow further, a silent invitation to continue. Betty didn't resist the temptation to roll her eyes this time.

"I'm here because of what you and Malachi did to me and what you guys want with Hal and the serpents," Betty said.

"Are they the ones who hurt you?" Hal demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Betty asked coldly, dismissing his question easily before addressing Penny once more.

"Look, Penny, the ball is in my court now. You're the one who's locked up on the inside while I'm still in touch with what's going on outside of these four walls.," Betty said coolly.

"Doesn't mean I don't have contacts on the outside, Betty," Penny said.

"The fact that you have to threaten me with that means it's an empty threat and you don't have any contacts on the outside," Betty said flatly. By this point the smirk had vanished from Penny's face and she was leveling Betty with an equally as hateful glare that Betty was sending to her. She traced her top lip with the tip of her tongue as she assessed Betty.

"What do you want?" Penny asked finally.

"Full protection for the serpents, both old and new," Betty said.

"What do I get out of this?" Penny demanded incredulously.

"Nothing, Penny. You're in prison. You have absolutely nothing to help work in your favor," Betty said simply. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jughead smirking smugly at Penny and Hal staring at him.

"Where the hell were you when she got hurt?" Hal demanded suddenly, and Betty finally tore her eyes off Penny to look at Hal.

"What's it matter to you?" Betty asked spitefully. Hal sighed.

"No matter how much you wish otherwise, you are still my daughter, Betty. I care about you," he said. Just as Betty opened her mouth to pop off a retort, Jughead beat her to it.

"Now you suddenly want to play the part of overly concerned father?" Jughead spat out bitterly. Betty heard the fury coloring his tone and knew he had a few things to say so just gave him the chance to do so.

"Where were you when Betty was being forced to end her friendship with Veronica? Being forced to break up with me? Oh yeah, you were the one making her do those things, Hal," Jughead said lowly, eyes boring holes into him. For his part, Hal just say there, not flinching.

"And, the best part? You stalked our town and put Betty through one hell of a mind game. She bent over backwards to do everything the Black Hood wanted her to do and it turned out to be you? No, you don't get to play worried father, not now. Too little, too late," Jughead finished, breathing deeply. Betty stared at her boyfriend in wonderment. She knew that he had been mad about Hal being the Black Hood but he had been so focused on making sure she was okay, that she didn't stop in to check with how he was doing.

"I'm so unreservedly in love with you," she mouthed, and he squeezed her hip. Betty looked at Hal, then Penny.

"Like I said, ball is in my court now. You'll be hearing from me soon," she said, standing up.

"You'll be hearing from the both of us," Jughead confirmed, before wrapping his arm around her waist and walking away. If Betty hadn't been so wrapped up in the love she felt for her boyfriend in that moment, perhaps she would've noticed the look Hal and Penny exchanged, followed by a smirk. But, she didn't. And, needless to say, that would be a big mistake.

Author's note: Enjoy! Xxx


	23. Chapter 23

Betty had transitioned into the Serpents smoothly. Each and everyone of them welcomed her with open arms. Toni and Cheryl were ecstatic to have her apart of the club and Betty had to admit, she was excited to feel as if she belonged somewhere. She hadn't really felt like she truly belonged since the school year had started. Hal had demolished any hopes she had of having a normal year. True, the school had backed off with their aggression towards her, she still felt the fallout of the time the football team hated her.

"So, Betty," Toni called, and Betty looked up from where she had been lost in thought.

"Hmm?" Betty asked.

"How does it feel to be one of us?" Toni asked, eyebrow quirked. Cheryl came over to them and interlocked her fingers through Toni's.

"It feels pretty damn amazing," Betty admitted, smiling slightly. Just then, she felt an arm wrap around her waist and she nuzzled into her boyfriend's grasp.

"You look pretty damn amazing in that jacket," he murmured, smirking slightly. Betty grinned and kissed her boyfriend passionately. He reciprocated the kiss, wrapping his hands in her hair. A few people wolf whistled and Betty pulled back, giggling like a school girl with her first crush. Jughead pushed his forehead against hers', and she simply inhaled the scent that was him, and she was home.

"I love you," he mouthed.

"I love you, more," she whispered.

"Yeah, yeah, love birds," Sweet Pea sighed, and Betty shook her head amusedly.

"Sorry," she grinned. Sweet Pea didn't seem too perturbed by their public display of affection for one another, not really; he much rather seemed pleased to just tease them.

"If you two can't control yourselves and must play tonsil hockey, go somewhere there is no audience, yeah?" Sweet Pea smirked.

"Whatever you say, darling," Batty batted her eyelashes and Jughead chuckled. Just then, Jughead cleared his throat, and all conversation stopped.

"As you guys know, this is Betts' first night as a true Serpent. She didn't go through protocol, nor will she have to in the future. She's one of us, plain and simple. Understood?" Jughead asked, looking at each Serpent in turn. They all nodded as one and Betty grinned, simultaneously touched and pleased that they accepted her without hesitations.

"Alright. Next order of business," Jughead announced. "Penny."

The mere mention of her name caused Betty's stomach to flip over and she touched her brace for her wrist absentmindedly. Minus a couple of tender ribs, her wrist was the only remaining damage that had been caused by the pain inflicted upon her.

"Serpents' want her to pay," Sweet Pea said coldly, and there was a collective murmur of agreement.

"And, trust me, she will," Jughead acknowledged darkly. "But we do this the right way."

"Which is how, exactly?" Toni piped up.

"We bring down the Ghoulies who didn't end up in prison with Hal and Penny. Betts and I know they're undoubtedly planning something from the inside, but my dad has already reached out to all members to warn them. He doesn't think there should be too much damage, if any," Jughead said.

"Juggie, this is Penny and Hal we're talking about," Toni reminded him, but he simply shrugged a nonchalant shoulder.

"Who are locked up nice and tight. They're not getting out anytime soon," he said. Betty could feel a pair of eyes on her and looked up to spot Cheryl watching her.

"What?" Betty asked curiously, and Cheryl shrugged.

"Just wondered how you were feeling about your father who mentally tortured you and the woman who physically tortured you being cellmates," she said, and Betty crooked an eyebrow.

"Obviously not great, Cheryl," Betty replied, and she smirked.

"Then, my dear cousin, I say we give them a taste of their own medicine."

"Continue," Betty encouraged.

"Let's see how they like it when the tables are reversed and they're the ones being stalked down," she said, eyes ignited with a beautiful fire.

Betty looked at her for a long moment. "If you're suggesting we start following the other Ghoulies who aren't in prison…"

"Of course I am, cousin," Cheryl replied sweetly. "They followed you and Jughead, why can't we follow them?"

"And what if they lead us to somewhere we don't like?" Jughead asked, bringing input for the first time. Cheryl looked at him.

"There's more of us than there are of them by this point. I think we can handle ourselves," she said. Jughead and Cheryl looked at each other for a long moment, before Jughead turned and looked at Betty.

"What do you think, Betts?" Jughead murmured, and she blinked in surprise. She wasn't expecting to be able to voice her opinion on the matter, not with being fresh off initiation; however, she licked her lips and thought about his question for a few moments before concluding.

"We plan it more thoroughly, to the point that we risk absolutely no casualties," she stated firmly, looking at each member in turn. They nodded.

"And, are first person to get arrested is Malachi," she added, thinking of the man with pure hatred running through her.

"Malachi is mine," Jughead said quietly, and Betty looked at him.

"Juggie-," she began, but he shook his head.

"Mine," he reiterated firmly, and Betty dropped the subject altogether.

"One other thing," Jughead began, and everyone looked at him. "Absolutely no adult members."

The group nodded collectively, unanimously agreeing with him, and Betty felt like she could breathe a bit easier. If they kept her mom and FP out of what they were doing, it was all the better for her. She didn't need to worry endlessly over their safety, too. Not when she'd already be worrying about her friend's.

"So, I think that's all of importance," Jughead said, and Betty nodded.

The group beginning dispersing but Jughead called over Toni, Cheryl, and Sweet Pea.

"Hang back a moment," he said in an undertone, and Betty looked at him curiously, wondering what it was he wanted with them. When the rest of the group had parted ways, Jughead looked at the three extra guests.

"It's going to be up to the five of us, plus Veronica and Archie, whom I've already spoken to, to be the ones to stop Malachi," he said plainly. Betty hadn't realized he had spoken to Veronica and Archie; she wasn't sure how she felt about that.

"Jug, are we sure they need to be involved? It's already risky enough letting all the Serpents go into the pit of fire as is," she murmured.

"I've told you before: family protects their own. Archie and Ronnie are family. Let them help. They want to help," he replied, tracing her cheekbone with the pad of his thumb. She leaned into his touch unconsciously, almost as if they were two magnetics, and she looked at him, thinking.

"Alright," she whispered. "We'll let them help."

"When do we start looking for Malachi?" Toni asked.

Betty and Jughead looked at each other for a fraction of a second before nodding.

"Tonight."


	24. Chapter 24

Betty had learned long ago to not question people's decisions once they were made; it was easier to simply accept them and go along with them than challenge them. That wasn't to say Betty didn't challenge decisions from time to time but times like these, when Cheryl's decision, (and the rest of the Serpents'), to hunt down Malachi came to fruition, she knew she was outnumbered. She knew that out of all the Serpents, plus Veronica and Archie, Jughead wanted Malachi brought down the most. Since he had evaded prison, he was still on the run, and Betty had the strongest suspicion that he was just bidding his time; waiting to play his hand carefully.

Betty looked around at the other members of the inner circle Serpents, knowing they'd all lay it down on the line in order to make sure the Ghoulies got brought down once and for all. She wasn't sure how felt about that; wasn't sure how she felt about them willingly risking their safety for her and Jughead. She knew they were tough, knew they could handle their own. It was just that she didn't think they should have to be forced to make that decision. Not when it regarded her.

Betty knew that she and Jughead would have to learn how to accept help from their friends and fellow members of the motorcycle gang – it was just simply how it had to be if they wanted to survive the impending war. Penny, while locked away, knew both people on the inside and outside, so was undoubtedly utilizing her resources to work in her favor. Betty shuddered to think of what that deplorable woman was already managing to get done. She knew if it was anything half as bad as what she had done to Betty herself, then they needed to be scared.

However, that was the thing about Betty: she didn't want to be scared. Not anymore. Penny thought she had broken her; thought she had left her nothing more than a shell of the woman she once was. That was where Penny was wrong. Betty was as resilient as they came. Having the formidable Alice Cooper as her mother had taught her to never be fearful of anything. Penny had Malachi torture her and she still wasn't afraid. Sure, it hurt, how the hell wouldn't it? But, she didn't succumb to her fear or her darkness, and for that, she was utterly proud of herself.

Betty watched as Toni and Cheryl conversed with one another in low voices, hands touching shoulders and elbows. Betty knew they hadn't had an easy run at getting to where they were in their relationship. Cheryl being locked away at Quiet Mercy, Toni having to find her – Betty knew they were counting their blessings just simply by being with each other and she was happy for her cousin. Then, there was Archie and Veronica, her two best friends. She knew that Archie would follow Ronnie to the ends of the earth if she asked him to and right now, she was wondering just what she herself was asking her two friends to do. Asking them where to follow her to.

She exhaled a sighed, wrapping her arms tightly around her. Her ribs didn't hurt anymore, nor were there anymore broken bones left to mend. As far as physically, she was as healthy as they came. It was the mental and emotional aspects she was concerned about. Deciding to not grant herself the option of falling down the rabbit hole of thoughts she constantly had swirling in her head, Betty's eyes sought out the one person she most desperately wanted to talk to. Once landing on him, a small smile graced her features and she made her way towards him.

"Hey, you," she murmured, linking their arms together and laying her head down on his shoulder. Jughead placed his on head atop of hers', dropping a kiss to her hairline, and she sighed contentedly.

"Hey, yourself," he said quietly. Betty stared in front of them, looking at the edge of Sweetwater River. Her mind went back to the day that she and her friends had gone to rescue Cheryl. While terrifying at the time, it seemed like that had wound up to be rather easy to deal with compared to everything else they all now faced. Betty sighed.

"Penny for your thoughts, baby?" Jughead asked softly, and she took a moment to collect them.

"I'm just…wondering if we're doing the right thing. Well, worried seems like a slightly more adequate word to use to describe my feelings," she amended, and Jughead sighed.

"If I told you there was nothing to worry about, would you listen to me?" Jughead asked, and Betty snorted.

"Probably not," she admitted, and Jughead chuckled.

"Yeah, knew I was going out on a limb with that question. Thought I'd ask anyways, see where it got me," he replied. Betty hummed but didn't say anything, eyes watching the current in the river being swept along.

"Betts," Jughead began, and she cut her eyes to him. "You have to believe me when I say this is the best plan of action we have. If we – no, If I take down Malachi, then Penny has taken a serious hit to her team. She's just about nothing without him and vice versa. How do you think he's faring with her in prison?"

Betty licked her lips. "Not well. Probably doesn't know what to do with the rest of the Ghoulies now that she's not calling the shots. When they kidnapped me, Malachi struck me as the man who didn't make the orders, just followed them. At least, that's how it was when it came to Penny."

Jughead turned to look at her, and she turned her body to meet his, looking at him inquisitively. He placed his hand on her cheek, cradling it, and she leaned into the cupped hand for warmth.

"I'm sorry, Betty Cooper," he muttered. "I'm so sorry."

Not sure where this surprising apology came from, Betty searched his eyes.

"Sorry for what, babe?" Betty asked softly.

"That I wasn't there to protect you. That you had to go through that type of torture on your own," he muttered, and she saw the way his body shuddered. She sighed.

"You listen to me, Jughead Jones. What Penny and the Ghoulies did to me is not your fault. You had no control over them ambushing us during our camping trip that night. Everything that followed after that is their fault and their fault alone. Do you understand me?" Betty asked quietly but with conviction. She needed him to understand the importance of her words, needed him to understand the burning passion she felt towards easing his guilt. He stared at her for a long moment, before nodding his head, a relieved smile stretching across his lips.

"I hear you," he murmured. "Thank you."

Betty smiled in turn, leaning towards him so she could connect their lips; he met her in the middle and their lips brushed together once, twice, three times before they pulled apart and Jughead rested his lips on her forehead.

"Now what?" Betty asked softly.

"Now, we hunt down Malachi."

XXX

The Serpents arrived at the warehouses that were home to the Ghoulies. Creeping to the edge of them, Betty knew that Malachi and the other Ghoulies who got away from the police would be bidding their time in these warehouses, waiting until the coast was clear so they could come out to stalk the streets again. Betty looked at Jughead, who nodded his head at her in turn. Together, they led the way into the first warehouse they saw.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" A voice dripping in venom asked, and Betty swallowed her nerves as she squared her shoulders and turned around. She found herself face-to-face with none other than one of Malachi's henchman.

"Back for round two, princess?" He asked devilishly, and Betty smirked.

"Are you?" Betty hissed. Just then his eyes landed on Jughead.

"You brought a friend?" He smiled unpleasantly.

"Something like that," Betty murmured. "Now!"

An arrow went whizzing through the air, and Betty watched in satisfaction as it lodged itself into the man's shoulder; he cried out in anguish and Betty walked up to him, twisting the arrow in deeper.

"What's your name?" Betty asked casually.

"Screw you," he uttered, teeth clenched. She turned the arrow even further and he cried out.

"Your name," she said.

"Jason," he muttered.

"Jason, where's Malachi?" Jughead asked.

"What's he got to do with this?" Jason hissed out, and Betty noticed the blood trickling down his arm.

"I'd answer him if I were you," she said pleasantly, yanking out the arrow.

"Ah!" Jason yelled, and Betty took advantage of his momentary pain by adding more. She gave him a swift kick to his left knee, smirking when he fell to the ground.

Cheryl and Toni walked in just then, with Cheryl raising her bow and aiming an arrow at him.

"Cousin Betty, what shall we ever do with him?" Cheryl asked casually, and Betty grinned.

"Well, my dear cousin, you're going to stay here and watch over him while I go get Malachi," she replied.

"Your wish is my command," Cheryl said simply, and Betty looked at Jughead, who nodded once.

"Let's go," he said. They made their way towards a door that led to a different room in the warehouse, Serpents behind them, and Betty just knew that Malachi was waiting behind that door. Once they reached it, Betty, although knowing it was pointless, tried the knob. Of course, she found it to be locked. She looked at Jughead.

"You're up, babe," she whispered, and he grinned. A moment later, he kicked his boot-clad foot with all the force he could manage into the door, making a triumphant noise when it gave way easily. Betty soon found herself face-to-face with a startled Malachi.

"What the hell?" Malachi demanded, trying to get around the table that was separating them, but Jughead didn't give him the chance. He rounded the table in a few, quick strides, and had Malachi backed up against the wall, knife pressed to his throat.

"Come to kill me, Jonesy?" Malachi leered, and Betty could see the way her boyfriend was shaking. However, that was nothing compared to her shaking. She had expected to feel some fear when being back in the same room with Malachi. After all, he was the man who had tortured her for days. What she did not expect, however, was to respond much like a deer in the headlights scenario. Her knees locked in place, and she swallowed a lump that had risen in her throat nervously.

"That would be too easy," Jughead whispered. Malachi laughed, eyes on Betty.

"Oh, I don't know about that, Jonesy. If the fear your girlfriend is radiating is anything to go by, I suggest you just end it now before I have to opportunity to hurt her again," he smirked. That snapped Betty out of her paralysis and she surged forward.

"You don't get to talk about me as if I'm disposable," she hissed, eyes alight with fury. Jughead grinned at her.

"Good job, baby," he murmured, and she knew he was referring to her defending herself.

Malachi watched them for a moment, running his tongue along the top of his lip.

"What do you two want?" Malachi finally asked.

"Leverage," Jughead said simply. Then, in one swift moment, he slammed Malachi's head into the wall, making the man lose consciousness and sink to the floor. Jughead looked at Betty who was staring down at Malachi with hatred.

"Are you alright?" Jughead asked softly. She started to nod, but stopped, thinking about it, before shaking her head.

"Before we leave can I have five minutes alone with him?" Betty asked quietly, eyes never straying from the unconscious man. Jughead squeezed her shoulder.

"I'll be right over here," he said, tilting his head towards the door. She knew he knew that she needed this and was willing to give her the time she wanted. After Jughead made his way to the other side of the room, Betty stared at Malachi for a long moment.

"I want you to know something. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you so much," she whispered. Tears had gathered in the corners of her eyes but she blinked them back furiously. Now was not the time to cry. She had a job to do. Inhaling shakily, she looked at Malachi once more, before finally giving into her darkness and descending upon him.

Author's note: Enjoy. Xxx


	25. Chapter 25

Somewhere between getting the time she needed to be alone with Malachi and getting back to the Whyte Wyrm, Betty had checked out of her body completely. She was there but she wasn't. She could feel Jughead's frequent sideway glances of worry every other minute as Sweet Pea drove the van but couldn't acknowledge them. She had done what she swore to herself she would never do. She had succumbed to the darkness inside of her. Hal would be so proud. Shuddering at the thought, she shied away from those types of thoughts in general.

As Sweet Pea drove down the quiet roads of Riverdale, Betty chanced a glance over her shoulder. She spotted Malachi laying on the floor of the van, unconscious, with Cheryl and Toni sitting on either side of him. Betty knew by Toni's look alone she was relieved to finally have the upper hand in the war the Serpents found themselves in.

It was funny, Betty thought to herself. The war they were in didn't have anything to do with the division of the North and South sides. In fact, those two sides seemed to have aligned and finally partnered up with one another. No, this war was a far deadlier one than a town divided. The casualties were already growing and if they weren't careful, soon they'd be insurmountable. Sighing heavily, Betty shied away from that thought, too.

She felt fingers clasping hers' and looked down, then up, to notice Jughead staring at her.

"Are you alright?" Jughead asked quietly, and she nodded.

"Fine," she replied. She knew he didn't believe her by the quirk of his eyebrow but he didn't press her, something which she was utterly grateful for. She didn't want to have the conversation about how her sanity was slowly deteriorating in the back of a van with the rest of their friends and fellow members of their gang. She just relished in the fact that she could dig her nails into her palms for a brief moment of relief.

Eventually, the van cut off the main road when Sweet Pea turned into the parking lot of the bar. The van parked and they all go out besides Cheryl and Toni, who waited for some of the guys to come around to help maneuver Malachi out of the van. Betty watched as Fangs, Sweet Pea, and Jughead lifted him and carried him into the bar. She followed behind wordlessly.

Once inside the bar, every patron in there stopped talking and watched the scene before them unfold, mouths agape. Betty knew what a sight they most likely looked like but none of them stopped to answer questions; they simply kept moving towards the cellar in the bar. Once there, Cheryl hurried forward to grab a chair and Betty watched on as the guys set Malachi in it. Fangs and Sweet Pea held him in place as Jughead tied ropes around his wrists and ankles. Then, they waited for him to wake up.

XXX

It was a half hour later that showed Malachi coming to. He slowly blinked his eyes open, staring around at his surroundings, before his eyes landed on Betty and Jughead.

"Well, if it isn't the Serpent king and his queen. Quite the interesting predicament I have seemed to find myself in, ain't it?" Malachi asked. Betty narrowed her eyes before walking towards him slowly. She grasped his chin in her hand, looking him dead in the eyes.

"You don't get to talk, Malachi," she whispered in a deadly voice. "Not after what you did to me."

"Ah, princess, not still upset about that are you? It was just business, I'm sure you understand," he replied.

"Well, princess, this is just business, so I'm sure you'll understand, too," she murmured, before accepting the knife Sweet Pea handed her and driving it into his hand. Malachi screamed against the pain and Betty cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Doesn't feel good, does it?" Betty whispered. "Now, imagine being tortured like that over and over and over. Until the point you're begging for mercy."

"Betty," Jughead said quietly, but she ignored him, eyes locked on Malachi.

"Looks like you've got some of that fire Hal Cooper has in you after all," Malachi said, and Betty backhanded him across the face. Malachi just laughed lazily as he spat out a mouthful of blood.

"Betty," Jughead said again.

"What?" Betty hissed, eyes tearing away from Malachi to look at her boyfriend.

"That's enough, baby," he said firmly, coming to stand next to her. "Don't lose sight of who you are. Not for the likes of him."

Betty looked at him for a long moment, breathing heavily, before looking back at Malachi.

"Consider yourself lucky, Malachi," she said softly, before turning on her heel and walking passed everyone in the room. She paused with her foot on the bottom stair that led to the main part of the bar. "But, not too lucky." With that, she left.

XXX

It was some time later that Jughead appeared back in the bar. She could feel his eyes on hers' as she drank her water. When the stool next to her scraped against the floor, she looked up.

"How's it going down there?" Betty asked quietly.

"Malachi's not giving up the information we need. I left Pea down there to see if he could talk some sense into him," he replied.

"And by "talk", you mean utilizing his fists, yes?" Betty asked, and Jughead nodded, signaling to Toni for a water as well. "Why don't I get to do that?"

"Get me a water?" Jughead asked, and Betty leveled him with a look. He sighed. "Because, you're not an evil person. I don't want you to turn into someone you're not because of your anger."

"That's not really your choice," she said.

"The hell it isn't," he replied quietly. "You think I'm going to sit by and watch you destroy yourself? I'll admit, you have more reason and right to be as mad as you are. And, as long as someone is in the room with you, you can be the one pressing for information. I just refuse to let you fall down to the point where you can't get back up."

Betty stared at him, thinking his words through. "Fine. Pea can be down there with me."

"And, me," Jughead said. She opened her mouth to protest. "Don't argue me on this, Betty."

She eventually nodded.

"Alright," she agreed, and he squeezed her hand.

"Now, let's get back down there," he said, and she inhaled once.

"Lead the way."


	26. Chapter 26

Betty knew that Jughead meant well when he said he was going to be with her in the basement at the bar while she was talking to Malachi, she truly did, but right now, she was beyond aggravated with the situation. Not with Jughead; he hadn't done anything wrong. She was annoyed with how dispirited Malachi was when it came to fighting back. Not that they were really giving him to option given the fact that he was tied to a chair. But still. It was the principal of the matter.

"What's the matter, Malachi?" Betty hissed. "Scared now that Penny isn't here to protect you?"

"Screw you, bitch," Malachi bit out, and Jughead growled, slamming his fist into his cheekbone. Betty grinned grimly when there was a resounding crack that echoed around the room.

"Control your mouth, Malachi, or we'll control it for you," Jughead issued his threat vehemently, eyes narrowed into slits.

Malachi just spat out a mouthful of blood, chuckling lazily once he was through.

"What's the matter, Jonesy? Don't like me putting your woman in her place?" Malachi taunted.

"You little…" Jughead growled, but Betty placed a hand on his shoulder, rubbing it gently.

"It's okay, Juggie. Why don't I handle this?" Betty asked quietly, eyes never leaving Malachi's. Jughead assessed her before eventually nodding.

"Alright," he acquiesced. Betty grinned as he handed her a knife.

"Where it fucking hurts, Betts," Jughead said, and she nodded, twirling the blade between her nimble fingers. She looked at the man tied before her, who was glaring at her.

"You don't have the fucking guts, princess," he spat, but Betty didn't miss the tremor hidden behind his words. She smirked.

"Don't I, though?" Betty whispered. Then, without so much as blinking, she plunged the knife straight into his thigh, grinning in grim satisfaction as Malachi cried out in pain.

"Where it fucking hurts," Betty murmured, eyes never leaving Malachi.

"You don't know the mistake you just made, Betty," Malachi ground out through clenched teeth. She smirked before yanking out the knife, relishing in the way the evil man gasped.

"I'll take my chances, Malachi," she said quietly. She placed the knife down before looking towards Jughead.

"Are you done?" Jughead asked softly, and she knew he was wanting her to be sure of the choices she made before making them. She nodded.

"For now," she assured him. "I think I'll head out now."

Jughead nodded, squeezing her arm gently as she passed him, with a quick, "see you in a bit," after her.

Betty didn't look back once as Jughead and Sweet Pea circled Malachi.

XXX

By the time Jughead had returned back to the trailer park, Betty had convinced Alice to let her stay up long enough to see him, choosing to remind her mother that she was young and in love once too.

"Hey, baby," Jughead greeted her, looking tired. He sat down on the steps leading up to his trailer, and Betty assessed him for any more damage to his body besides his knuckles. Once finding none, she gently helped him stand to his feet and guided him into the trailer. Looking around, Jughead asked the question she was already expecting.

"Where's FP?" Jughead asked, and Betty smiled a little.

"While I had to use my most persuasive tone on my mom to let me stay out past curfew, your dad can be quite the charmer himself. He is currently having dinner with her as we speak," she said.

"Like a date? Gross," Jughead muttered, and Betty let out a peal of laughter as she led her boyfriend to the kitchen where the first aid kit was ready on the table. She sat him down in the chair across from her and began tending to his bruised and bloodied knuckles, soothing him every time he hissed in pain.

As she worked, she could feel his eyes on her, surveying her, and she made sure her hands kept working in a smooth tandem with one another as she cleaned out his cuts.

"Where's your head at, Betty?" Jughead asked quietly, and she lifted her eyes to look up at him briefly before focusing once more on the task at hand. She shrugged nonchalantly.

"Nowhere of importance," she murmured, and he sighed.

"Baby," he whispered, and she sealed the wounds on his knuckles with butterfly bandages before putting all of the trash in the garbage. She sat back down and bit her lip, looking at him all the while.

"I guess it's just been a while since I've gone, "full dark, no stars". Tonight, a side of me came out that I haven't seen in a while. I don't want to be evil," she murmured.

Jughead cupped her cheek with his hand and she leaned into the warmth it provided.

"You are not an evil person, Betty. You have a darkness inside of you but the fact that you want to be good means you are," he said firmly. She looked at him, tears obscuring her vision.

"I just stabbed a man in the thigh," she whispered.

"A man who tortured you, sweetheart. You could've done a lot worst – he would have deserved it – but you didn't. You assessed how you were feeling and stopped before you crossed a line you couldn't cross back again," Jughead reminded her. She inhaled shakily.

"Do you hear me?" Jughead asked.

Searching his face, she nodded. "I hear you."

He kissed her gently, smoothing her cheekbone with his thumb. She kissed his palm and Jughead directed her towards the living room.

"Think Alice will let you stay here tonight if we don't sleep in the same bed?" Jughead asked, and Betty nodded.

"Considering I don't see your father coming home from my place any time soon, I say it's a safe bet," she laughed. They sat down on the couch, and Jughead tugged her into his chest, wrapping his arm around her as he did so. She snuggled into his chest, burrowing herself inside of the warmth he provided.

"Where do we go from here as far as Penny and the others?" Betty asked softly. Jughead traced lazy circles into her skin and it felt good. The last thing she heard before her eyes drifted shut was the soft, "war". Then, she was asleep, no worry in mind.


End file.
